The Prankster Youkai's Revenge!
by brakken
Summary: The gang have entered your typical village and will stay the night to exterminate the typical demon. But this demon is much more wily than they expected...and in love with a member of their group! Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

The Prankster Youkai's Revenge

Chapter 1: Don't do it Shippo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other of the following characters.

Japanese (correct my spelling please I've never taken Japanese in my life!):

Gomene: I'm sorry

Osuwari: sit

Ohio: good morning

Arigato: thank you

Taijiya: demon exterminator

Houshi/ Houshi-sama: Buddhist monk

Miko: priestess

Hanyou: half-demon

Kit/ kitsune: fox

Uruse: shut up/ be quiet

Itadekimas: umm not sure on literal meaning, its traditional to say before eating, especially a large meal

Youkai: demon

The sun was especially bright that morning, and soon every member of a group of travelers had awoken but one: Kagome; again. Inuyasha, his stomach growling, tried to wake her up in hopes of some Ramen or other ninja food, only to receive a sleepy osuwari instead. Hearing the dramatic thud next to her, her eyes fluttered open. Still groggy, and completely unaware of her part in the matter, she mumbled "Ohio… Ne, Inuyasha, why are you still sleeping? The sun looks like it's been up for 3 hours at least!"

"You're the only one still sleeping here damn it! You just gave me the sit command while I was trying to wake you up! What the hell was that for anyway!?" Inuyasha barked.

"Gomene Inuyasha! I was having a dream where you were bullying Shippo is all. I hope you realize it was just an accident. Please forgive me?"

"Keh, forget about it," he muttered, uncomfortable with the warm sincerity of her apology. "Anyways, do you still have that Ramen from last night? I'm hungry!"

"Umm, let's see," she pursed her lips while groping in her backpack. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, she stopped, realization dawning on her face. She immediately turned around and sighed "No, because you ate it all! Don't you remember?"

"Well…umm…well neither did you!" he spluttered, embarrassed at his poor memory.

"Stop it, both of you, or we won't have breakfast till noon at least!" Sango intervened. Kagome, all past guilt forgotten, glared at Inuyasha, infuriated by his response, but silent for the moment. Sango sighed; she was grateful she'd stopped it before it had escalated further. Once those two got started fighting it would sometimes take days to blow over. "So, Kagome-chan, do you have any other food left? Some of the stuff your mother sent perhaps?" Sango queried hopefully.

"No, all the food I brought over is gone now, thanks to this walking stomach over here!" she responded angrily, looking pointedly at Inuyasha. Sango sighed inwardly at her own naievity in believing she had ended the argument.

"It's not my fault I eat more than you! I do all the work around here, I deserve to eat more!" he yelled back.

Miroku gritted his teeth, unable to bear the noise any longer. "URUSE! There's a town up ahead, and if we leave now we can make it there by lunchtime. We still have some money left from the last exorcism I did, so when we get there we can buy more food."

"Oh, that's a good idea! I wish I'd had a real futon to sleep on last night…I would have slept so much better if I hadn't kept rolling over onto rocks!" Kagome said, entirely distracted from her previous indignance.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered, not so quick to forget his anger, "we're going for food and she assumes we'll stay the night!" but he was hungry and knew the more he argued with Kagome the later he'd get to eat and so he kept his comments under his breath.

Soon the group was on its way toward the next village. Inuyasha would have gladly gone hungry instead if he had known just how much time they would waste in it. Let alone how much humiliation they were all in store for.

The Village:

"Itadekimas!" Kagome and Shippo happily exclaimed as they began their belated meal. Inuyasha had already started digging in, too hungry to care for such formalities. Or perhaps he was simply too single-minded, unlike the man sitting beside him. Miroku turned to thank the village headman for the generous (free) meal. "Arigato. May I enquire as to why you have invited us, simple travelers and strangers, to dine with you?"

"Well, seeing as you asked so politely, of course not! It so happens that my town is in desperate need of an exorcism. A very wily and clever youkai has been plaguing the townsfolk, playing humiliating pranks and other nasty tricks on them, stealing food and occasionally valuables as well. When I saw you travelers at the edge of town, I thought such a worldly looking taijiya and Houshi would have to be able to help us. Will you do the exorcism? We will of course supply you with free food and lodging while you are here, and food for your journey onward." the headman pompously answered.

"Well, we are in need of food for our journey, and as you guessed we are world class exorcists" Miroku purred "so I think…"he paused for dramatic effect "we will stay long enough to deal with this troublesome demon. Although," and now Miroku began to whisper to prevent a certain taijiya from hearing "some female companionship might be necessary as further paymen-" he was cut off by the feeling of a hole burning through the back of his head. Apparently his whisper hadn't been quiet enough to escape Sango's hearing. "Ano," Miroku began, desperately trying to think of some excuse. He was saved by a quarrel between Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Stop it! That's mine you meanie!" Shippo squealed.

"Well its mine now so stop complaining!" Inuyasha snickered, holding the dumpling above his head, obviously enjoying taunting the little kit.

"Kagome! I saw it first and Inuyasha won't give it back!" Shippo wailed, appealing to his perpetual defender.

"What, you can't get it back for yourself?" Inuyasha teased before popping it into his mouth "Guess not."

"Just you wait Inuyasha I'll get back at you!" Shippo swore under his breath. He immediately began to form a plan to get revenge on Inuyasha. He began snickering, his idea was so good!

"Is something wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked, a worried look spread over her face. She had never known Shippo to laugh when Inuyasha got the better of him.

Shippo decided to put his plan into action immediately "Oh, not a thing! I was just thinking how nice a bath would be after so much traveling!"

"So you're not mad at Inuyasha for taking your dumpling?" Kagome asked, taken aback at Shippo's attitude, as it was so different from how he had acted in all similar situations in the past.

"Only someone as immature as Inuyasha would get angry over something as stupid as that. But getting back to the baths, don't you want to get clean and relax a little before we tackle that demon? The headman did say it only came out at night" Shippo subtly (he thought of it as subtly), and with only minimal lying, steered the conversation back to the baths, after getting a jibe in at Inuyasha's expense.

"Want to say that to my face, runt?" Inuyasha growled, his fist raised.

"Stop it Inuyasha he's just a kid after all. Don't let him get to you so easily." Kagome quickly admonished. "And I think a bath is just the ticket to get me feeling like myself again! What do you think, Sango-chan?"

"I think a bath sounds like a great idea. I've been a bit tense lately," (Sango here glared at Miroku). "When do you two want to go?"

"How about we go now? We've already eaten and the demon won't come out until later anyway." Kagome said. "Although," she added as an afterthought, "We really ought to tell the guys where we're going…"

"Don't worry about them!" Shippo quickly answered. Kagome was about to ruin his plan entirely! "Inuyasha's busy pigging out (another 'subtle' jibe) and Miroku's busy talking to the headman –we don't want to disturb them! We'll be back before they know it!" He smiled winningly, praying they'd take the bait.

"Well I suppose they do seem rather busy…"Kagome thought out loud, still unconvinced.

"And if we tell Houshi-sama he'll just peep!" Sango angrily added. That clinched it. "All right Shippo, we'll be ready in a minute just let us get our things and we'll meet you outside!" Sango finished, Kagome nodding happily, already dreaming about her bath.

"Oh, don't bother waiting for me; I have some things to get too! I'll meet you at the hot spring!" Shippo hastily added. His plan wouldn't work if he bathed with them as he usually did! Fortunately it worked. They took the bait, hook, line, and sinker, leaving almost immediately to retrieve their towels, spare clothes, and whatever else they might need. Shippo watched them leave, snickering gleefully, already imagining his triumph and the look on Inuyasha's face when his prank was complete! This would be the best one he'd pulled off yet!

A/N: Well, here's my first story I hope you all like it! Please R&R, and try not to be too critical; this is the first piece of fanfiction I've ever written before…Tell me my mistakes, just don't be so surprised I made them- I promise to at least get better. Chapter 2 will be up very soon and I hope to update weekly from now on. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The Prankster Youkai's Revenge

Chapter 2: Suki's Mistake

Soon Sango and Kagome were happily dozing in the warm hot spring, oblivious to the world in their relaxed states. Little did they know what mischief Shippo had in store for them. Shippo, meanwhile, was busy putting the next part of his plan into motion. He quickly ran into the room the headman had provided them all, where Inuyasha was currently sleeping off his huge lunch. "Wake up Inuyasha!" Shippo panted (to pretend he'd been running for a real distance). "Kagome broke her ankle and can't walk; she's in so much pain!" Shippo mentally patted himself on the back for thinking of such a good excuse. Inuyasha was sure to come, and quickly, if Kagome was in pain.

"What happened to her?!" Inuyasha asked, a worried look on his face as he quickly got up and stepped outside, fox demon in tow.

Shippo thought quickly, trying to think of an adequate excuse for her injury "A youkai came out of nowhere wanting her shikon shards! She tripped over a rock and fell funny, that's how she broke her ankle!"

"Wait. You left her, injured, with a demon set on killing her?!" Inuyasha was furious with Shippo. A youkai had been there and Shippo hadn't told him about it first off -or at least stayed to protect Kagome?!

"N-n-n-no!" Shippo protested, realizing his was a dead man if he didn't come up with some excuse. "She got the demon with her sacred arrows first! Then she sent me to get you!"

"How did she shoot if her ankle was broken and she was in so much pain?" Inuyasha asked, getting suspicious. But it was too late for him to escape from Shippo's trick; just as he was about to punch the kit and force the truth out of him he walked into the clearing with the hot spring Kagome and Sango had chosen. His face beet red, he tried to escape the clearing without waking them (they were still dozing). But in his embarrassment, he forgot about the kitsune he'd been on the verge of punching moments before.

"Wake up Kagome! Wake up Sango! Inuyasha was peeping at you!" He cried in mock anger, barely able to hide his glee.

"NANI??????!!!!!!!!!" came Sango and Kagome's response as they quickly woke up to find a very distressed hanyou attempting an escape.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed, livid at Inuyasha's behavior, only to hear an equally loud yell as Sango spotted Miroku hiding as well.

"HOUSHI-SAMA! HENTAI! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU PEEK AT US AGAIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PERVERT!"

"Wait Sango! I can explain!" Miroku pleaded, dodging a hefty blow from the Hiraikotsu. Shippo was a little worried now. He had never meant Miroku to get tangled into this all as well. This was supposed to be his revenge on Inuyasha!

"This is all a misunderstanding! I followed Inuyasha because I heard Shippo telling him Kagome-sama was in trouble! I had no idea you two were bathing here!" Miroku pleaded, turning away as a good will gesture. Inuyasha would have said similar, but he had yet to get all the dirt out of his mouth from being sat with his mouth still open in shock.

"What do you think Kagome-chan?" Sango muttered as they quickly dressed themselves. "Should we believe him? He's the kind that would make up any excuse, easily, but it would explain why Inuyasha was right there when Shippo woke us…he might peek too, but at least he'd know to hide!" Meanwhile, Shippo was attempting a stealthy escape.

"I know, you're right…And look at Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed, finally noticing the kit hastily tiptoeing away from them all.

"Did you manage all this Shippo? You are the one who suggested we go to the baths in the first place." Sango asked, a bit confused as to why he would do such a thing. Shippo took that to mean his cover was blown, and bolted. Sango and Kagome gasped as they realized their mistake and quickly moved to grab him, but both were too late. Miroku and Inuyasha missed him too, hampered as they were with their eyes closed, unaware that the girls were no longer naked.

"Damn that kid! I'm going to kill him when I find him!" Inuyasha fumed, still angry as hell at Shippo for putting him in such a situation. He wasn't the only one. As the group made its way back to the headman's house murderous vibes were practically pouring off them. Shippo, hiding near the house, decided to stay hidden for the next couple of days until everything cooled down. He unfortunately hadn't reckoned on Inuyasha's sense of smell. The hanyou grinned, a vengeful glint in his eye as he caught the kit's scent.

"Got him." he breathed, making a beeline for the bushes Shippo was hiding in. So focused he was on beating the crap out of Shippo that he didn't even notice a new scent, similar to Shippo's, belonging to another youkai hiding in the bushes; a young female fox demon by the name of Suki, to be exact. Attracted by the commotion, she was shocked to see a fellow kitsune being assailed mercilessly by miko, taijiya, Houshi, and hanyou. Entirely ignorant of his past crimes, Suki felt pity for her comrade, and vowed to avenge him. "Besides," she thought "he is kinda cute too! Maybe if I get revenge for him, he'll like me!" She immediately began to observe the group in order to decide which pranks would humiliate them the most. She had been the one playing tricks on the villagers for the past couple of months, and now she would turn her attention toward the unlucky group of travelers enlisted to exorcise her.

A/N: Suki doesn't know they were sent to exorcise her; she's doing this to get back at them for bullying Shippo so unfairly (as she thinks of it). Well, I'm sorry this is taking so long to get anywhere but I promise the next couple of chapters will consist entirely of the pranks. If anyone has any suggestions I'm open, especially for Kagome…I haven't managed to think of anything amusing/ humiliating at all for her, although I have Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha covered fairly well. So R&R please, and send me any suggestions! I hope you're all enjoying it all so far!


	3. Chapter 3

The Prankster Youkai's Revenge!

Chapter 3: For ONCE Miroku did nothing wrong…

The next day dawned upon the group like any other dawn…The poor fools had no idea what situations they would find themselves in; but it was too late now. Suki had carefully formed her plans indeed; not the smallest detail had been overlooked, not the tiniest snag remained to prevent her from pulling her pranks off perfectly. She grinned mischievously. Today she would get revenge for poor Shippo! Never again would those humans and hanyou abuse him! As she had begun to lay her plans, some pity had twisted her resolve; did they really deserve such humiliation? She asked herself, wondering; but even as the sympathy grew, all she had done was remember the terrible scene she had witnessed; and the horrible images of the poor fallen Shippo had awakened such a rage in her that the pity died at once, never to return. In fact, as she continued plotting, those memories only stirred her to ever more ruthless heights of trickery and subtlety. In the past she had abstained with tricking and twisting the love between two people, but now no trick seemed low enough to serve as revenge for what those people had done. She snickered, much like the kitsune whose revenge she had labored over with such resolve. It was at last time to begin!



Miroku woke slowly to the urgent, if hushed, cries of the village headman. "Houshi-sama! The youkai has just appeared! You must come quickly!" Suki smiled inwardly. Her disguise was perfect; it was her most cherished talent, her ability to change her appearance so well at will. The Houshi had no idea he was in actuality speaking to her, a female kitsune. She waited for his response, already aware of what his question would be and fully prepared with a false answer.

Miroku had immediately leapt to his feet to dash out the door with his friends. Except for the fact that his companions weren't there. He looked around in surprise; when he had fallen asleep they had all been here, even Shippo. He turned to the headman, his voice showing his concern and confusion, but still polite as ever. "I would go immediately, but none of my companions are here…It is typical for us to hunt youkai together. Do you happen to know where they could be?"

"They have all disappeared as a part of the youkai's first trick. She apparently heard that you all were sent to exorcise her, and decided to take hostages. That is why you must come at once; no one else has the skills to save them from her clutches!" Suki replied, not letting the smugness she felt appear in her voice. This was too easy!

"But why didn't she take me as well?" Miroku inquired, very much confused. "And did you say that this youkai is female? May I enquire as to which form she takes?" He added, seeming suddenly a bit less worried for his missing friends, and a bit more curious about his alleged enemy.

"Oh, who knows why females do what they do. Perhaps she wanted some time with you personally. And as you intuited, her form is that of a beautiful woman." 'I didn't even have to lie to trick him with this!' Suki congratulated herself. 'I'm sure Shippo would realize how truly beautiful I am…'Suki sighed to herself, lost in her love of herself and Shippo.

"So where is this youkai exactly?" Miroku asks more urgently. 'It seems that meeting a lovely lady is more incentive than saving his friends,' Suki observed sardonically.

"She resides in the forest south of the village, but be warned. Her lair is concealed. When we sent exorcists in the past to get rid of her, she always managed to escape to it. It will take much diligence and skill to find her." Suki said solemnly, calculating that her warnings would keep him from giving up for a few hours at least. She of course wouldn't be anywhere near her nest while he was searching for it, and she was confident that he would never find it without a stronger sense of youki than her home emitted.

"Then I will start searching immediately. Do not worry if I do not return for some time, but know that I will bring my friends back at the very least." Miroku said bracingly, intending to quash any idea the headman might have had about his inadequacy for the task. Confident that the headman had understood, he strode out quickly with only his shakujou. He was sure that he would be able to find and dispose of the demon in enough time to return to the village by nightfall; food would not be necessary for such a short trip. Unfortunately for him, so intent was he as he left he failed to notice the gleeful glimmer playing across the headman's face. He would regret his error soon.

As he set out on his wild goose chase, his friends were busy enjoying another meal with their host, the real headman. They were completely unaware of him doing anything other than sleeping in a bit later than usual (courtesy of some powder Suki had allowed him to inhale). When they returned from their breakfast to find an empty futon where Miroku had been, they didn't worry over much. They assumed that he had gone to get supplies or his own breakfast in the village and so they started their own search for the youkai. Inuyasha set out to see if he could catch the youkai's scent while Sango and Kagome went to gather more information from the villagers who had fallen victim to the youkai's tricks. Sango and Kagome had agreed to speak with the victims from the opposite sides of the town so as to get more done more quickly, and it wasn't until lunchtime that any of the group would meet up with one of the others again.



"Damn that Miroku, where the hell can he be?" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he realized that he had not caught the Houshi's scent since breakfast. He was making his way back from the forest on the north side of the village after no success in his search for the youkai. He had never searched so long for such a low-level youkai and been unable to find any trace of the creature, and he couldn't help but wonder if it even existed. . Inuyasha growled involuntarily as a thought suddenly came to him. Perhaps the youkai didn't exist…perhaps this had all been a ruse by Miroku to get a chance to relax and maybe meet some local girls. Only Miroku had ever spoken with the village headman directly concerning the youkai, and he did vaguely recall something the monk had said regarding female companionship. 'No, that was ridiculous' he thought, mentally slapping himself. Miroku wanted to continue on the journey to defeat Naraku as much as he did, and while the monk might be a little more willing than himself to stop for those in need, and an inveterate pervert, he would never do such a thing as this. 'But still…' he continued. 'It was damn strange how Miroku disappeared so completely…'



Meanwhile, Suki puts the next stage of her plan into motion. Lifting an ordinary leaf to her head with a sly grin, she whispers "He'll never be able to convince those idiots it wasn't him…And by the time they've finally figured it out, it'll be too late, I'll have gotten them as well!" With a pop and a puff of smoke her small form is replaced by the exact replica of the monk now desperately searching for her miles away. His appearance, his voice, his shakujou, and even his scent (carefully noted to make sure the hanyou was fooled as well) are all reproduced perfectly. She grins, so like him, and yet so not like him. She is ready.

"Kagome, there you are, I've got something I need to tell you!" Suki calls to the startled miko across the road. She inwardly smiled at her good fortune. The girl was all alone, the scent of the taijiya and hanyou faint on the breeze from the north and east. She didn't have to employ one of her many minor tricks to get some time to speak with her alone.

Perfect.

"Miroku-sama, where have you been? We've been wondering where you went all morning!" Kagome rushed, surprised to have finally found him. She had just finished speaking with all the victims on her side of town and had been making her way toward the headman's house where their party had all agreed to meet and have lunch. It was a bit early to be eating, but as she had had nothing to do she had decided to go there and wait for them anyway. As she had walked, her mind had turned to the missing Houshi, and for this reason she was even more surprised to encounter him so suddenly.

"I was searching for the youkai, but I came back early hoping to have a word with you. Please, let us speak in the private rooms; this is not exactly something I can tell everyone." he explained, gesturing toward the headman's house and the rooms that had been provided for the group to sleep in.

Kagome's interest was immediately aroused and she did not speak again until they had entered and closed the doors behind them. "Miroku-sama, what is it? Is there something wrong with your Kazaana?" she queried breathlessly, her eyes alight with curiosity and concern.

Miroku/Suki shook his head, but before he could properly reply Kagome had begun again, a new idea having suddenly occurred to her. "Oooohh, is it something to do with Sango?" she squealed, delight for her friend almost glowing on her face.

"No, it's not that either. Now please hear me out before saying anything Kagome-sama…"



"Thank you for the information, and don't worry about the youkai; we'll take care of it quickly enough." Sango assured the apprehensive village woman. Receiving a smile and a nod in thanks, Sango turned around to make her way back to the headman's house. She had finally finished speaking with all the victims on the east side of the village and had learned a lot. Given the tricks this demon was capable of, she had determined it to be a kitsune, tanuki, or a monkey. None were especially dangerous fortunately, but they were mischievous, and this one seemed particularly sly. She and her companions would have to be very careful while dealing with this creature.

Her thoughts full of the youkai, Sango didn't notice Inuyasha calling to her from a few huts away for several moments.

"Sango! Oi, Sango! Kora, I'm right here dammit!" the annoyed and ignored hanyou shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't hear you. I was busy thinking about this youkai we're going to face…"Sango finally replied, only to drift off into thought yet again. Having finally met up with one another, they made their way toward the headman's house discussing the youkai and how best to deal with it. It wasn't until they were just entering the gate that Inuyasha noticed Miroku's and Kagome's scents nearby.

"There's that bastard monk! I'd been wondering where the hell he'd gone off to…" Inuyasha interrupted Sango suddenly.

"Oh, I almost forgot that Miroku had disappeared!" Sango said involuntarily. Her face, originally surprised and a little bashful for having forgotten the monk so easily, contorted quickly into a scowl. "He better not have been doing anything perverted while we were searching for that youkai!" she said angrily, striding quickly toward the rooms they had been given.

"Nah, Kagome's with him, if he had she'd smell angry." Inuyasha assured her as they came closer to the door, her scent wafting out strongly.

"Wait. You can smell emotions?" Sango asked, surprised enough to slow down her semi-rampage to a leisurely stroll. "How does that even work? I don't understand."

"Well, I don't really know how it works, but I can. For example, right now Kagome is…" he stopped suddenly, realizing exactly what Kagome was at that moment. They had just reached the strangely closed door and Inuyasha ripped it open, not caring for the damage he might cause.

"Kagome!" he shouted, a bit melodramatic but sincere all the same.



"…so you see, I have truly loved you all along, since the moment we first met. I would have confessed my feelings before, and tried to more than once but obviously I failed. I did ask you if you would bear my children once a long time ago; I want you to know that I'm even more interested than before." Miroku finished, smiling sincerely at Kagome's shocked and scared face. Suki was ecstatic. She could sense the other two coming toward the rooms, perfect timing for her to pull off the last bit of her trick. Even as Kagome stuttered, trying desperately to find something to say to such a confession, Miroku's hand snaked its way behind her.

Kagome was scared for herself, hurt and upset for Sango-chan, and utterly confused and shocked. She had never dreamed that Miroku-sama might have been in love with her! It was that fear and hurt now pouring off Kagome that Suki knew would drive the Hanyou crazy, and anticipating his outburst she considered her options for escape. She certainly didn't want Inuyasha to catch her in this form.

"Ano, Miroku-sama," Kagome finally began, even more scared than before (that she might hurt her friend with her rejection), just as two things seemed to happen instantaneously. Miroku, apparently not able to wait for an answer, began groping her backside just as Inuyasha burst into the room, livid with anger and concern. Seeing her shocked and scared face, and the monk currently violating her, he leapt for the monk, growling fiercely. Sango came in just after spying the monk's wandering hand, full of rage and jealousy. One look at Kagome's scared little face let her know her friend's innocence, and she turned to the Houshi with murder in her eyes. Suki, having barely avoided Inuyasha's first attack, made a quick get away, a leaf already in her hand as she dashed out to change her appearance to that of an innocent squirrel or tree. She did manage to shout out a rushed "Remember what I said Kagome! Don't let anything come between us, even Sango or Inuyasha!" and received the death glares she'd been hoping for. Hiding behind a bend in the path, she quickly changed her form before her pursuers could catch her, stifling her laughter even as she made her way toward the real Houshi in order to lure him back in time for the full brunt of his friends' anger.

Swearing furiously at having lost the lecher, Inuyasha came back to find Kagome weeping in Sango's arms. Unable to bear her tears but too embarrassed to go and take her into his arms with Sango already taking care of it, Inuyasha stood uneasily beside the two girls, shifting from foot to foot, his mind in a turmoil. What had Miroku done that had scared and hurt Kagome so much before he had entered? And what had that bastard meant about not letting Sango or himself come between Kagome and Miroku? Miroku didn't like Kagome that way, did he? Inuyasha's fears were soon answered as Kagome's sobs slowly became more coherent.

"Miroku-sama! Why?! I don't understand it! I, I never thought, that- that-.he, well, that he could-." Kagome shook uncontrollably, stuttering out her thoughts which were impossible to understand between her own confusion and her crying.

"Shhh, Kagome-chan, just start from the beginning," Sango soothed, keen to comfort her friend but also to understand what had happened.

"Stop worrying about it, just tell us. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Inuyasha said gruffly, equally intent on helping the beautiful girl before him and discovering what the pervert had done this time. He thought back wistfully to his original theory to explain Miroku's absence. So far this one seemed far worse.

Slowly, and with much consoling and comforting and assurances throughout, Kagome explained what had happened. She started from the very beginning about how she had met up with the Houshi and he had wanted to speak with her, how he had wanted to do so privately, how he had not wanted to speak of his Kazaana, or the youkai, or Sango, but rather (and here Kagome sobbed for almost a minute straight, unable to continue for the guilt she felt toward Sango for stealing Miroku's affection from her), to confess his feelings for her. She hesitantly repeated as much as she remembered of his little speech, unable to meet the eyes of Sango or Inuyasha throughout. She finished with his last remark before Inuyasha had crashed in: 'I did ask you if you would bear my children once a long time ago; I want you to know that I'm even more interested than before'.

Silence reigned for a several minutes when Kagome finished, none of the group able to speak for their confusion and shock. Kagome brought the other two back to their senses with another heartfelt wail, this time throwing herself away from Sango in her guilt. "I'm so sorry Sango-chan, I had no idea, I, I, I never meant for any of this to happen!"

Inuyasha, giving in at last, roughly put his arms around her, chucking her chin up to say "Don't be stupid, nothing you've done has anything to do with this, right Sango?"

Sango responded immediately. "Of course not, Kagome-chan, anything Houshi-sama has done is exactly that: something Houshi-sama has done. Any and all blame for this situation lies with him, and never with you." Sango bit her lip as she said it, not able to hide the emotion in her voice. She couldn't believe what had happened. Miroku, in love with Kagome-chan? It was unthinkable. Or was it? She pondered. He did flirt with all the girls they met, especially the pretty ones, and there was no denying that Kagome-chan was pretty…But somehow she could never imagine him in love with her friend, despite his fondness for all women. 'That's it!' she realized suddenly. 'His confession to Kagome was just another one of his perverted plots again. He must have realized I was in town and would have seen him flirting with girls there and stopped him, so he went after the only girl he could find available! Poor Kagome-chan…'Sango thought, and immediately voiced her opinion to the others to end her friend's pain quickly.

Inuyasha who had been equally upset and confused by Miroku's actions seized upon Sango's idea at once. It made perfect sense, and it also meant he didn't have to worry about Miroku competing for Kagome's affections in the future as he had been worrying. Inuyasha could now get revenge on the pervert knowing that he'd never have to worry about such occurrences in the future. He was also glad to see (though he would never admit it) that this theory had eased Kagome's worries greatly and her tears had completely stopped.

Kagome slowly pulled from Inuyasha's grasp, relieved at this turn of events. Inuyasha, realizing how he'd been clinging to the girl, let go quickly as if he had been gripping a hot stove. Kagome fortunately didn't notice, lost in the revelation Sango's explanation had given her. 'It explained his actions perfectly when put in context with how he had acted in the past…The comment and the groping at the end only proved her theory all the more.' It was so good to know that she hadn't stolen the monk from Sango-chan; Kagome hadn't been able to bear the thought of her part in her friend's unhappiness. To know that the monk hadn't been serious about his love for her lifted a huge pressure of guilt and confusion that had settled over her as soon as he had begun his 'confession'.

All three sighed in relief, their confusion a thing of the past, ready to scold/beat Miroku to a pulp when he came back for yet another (if a bit more daring this time) lecherous deed.



Miroku was finally led back into the village around sunset by the feel of Suki's youki (she had disguised herself several different times and ways to make sure he never got a lock on the source of her energy). As he reached the edge of the settlement the youki suddenly vanished, and he sighed in defeat. It seemed that this beautiful women/demon had eluded him, and his friend's absence meant that he couldn't even look forward to seeing Sango or Kagome-sama to ease his eyes. Slowly he made his way back to the headman's house, set on eating quickly and sleeping early in order to start out early the next morning to continue his search for the youkai. The poor monk would not receive the quiet meal or peaceful slumber he desired, although the next morning he would be more set on finding the youkai than ever before.

**A/N**: Well here's chapter 3 up finally. Sorry it was so long, it's just that the prank was supposed to affect every member of the group emotionally so I had to go in depth with all of them…and it took longer than I thought it would. 7 pages if I'm right.

**And please, if anyone has any ideas for pranks on Kagome or Inuyasha, I'm all ears. Especially Kagome. Please. I beg of you all, I can't think of anything good enough at all for her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And please, please, please, please, pleaaaase review??????** I don't care if it's a one-liner, I'm desperate, and if I don't get an idea for Kagome's prank soon, I'll just end the story after hers and none of you will get to see what happens to Sango! (which by the way, is an oldie but goodie and I just couldn't resist….)

Ok, I talk too much I know.…..If anyone has any questions, please feel free to message me.

Chapter 4 should be up next week if I finally decide on which prank on INuyasha oh yeah he's next…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hai, Shippo-dono (Yes, Master Shippo)

"So, the criminal finally returns to the scene of the crime…"Inuyasha growled menacingly as Miroku stepped through the door.

"Whaa?" Miroku spluttered, gazing in mouth-gaping-shock at his friends who he had thought kidnapped, and all with glares attempting to shish-kabob him with ice. He immediately assumed (having missed Inuyasha's comment), that his friends had managed to escape and possibly defeat the youkai on their own and were angry at him for not rescuing them because of her beauty.

"Look, I am sorry, but you know that I can't change who I am…When beauty comes my way, I can't help but be swayed by it!" Miroku attempted to appease their anger, thinking that it was founded on his failure to save them, unwittingly making his case all the worse in his friend's eyes.

Suki, observing in the form of a fly on the wall, had a difficult time stifling her giggles as the fun began.

"Say that again, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled in outrage, pinning Miroku against the wall in his anger. _How dare Miroku blame Kagome's looks for his actions!_ He tightened his hold on the lecher all the more as he smelled Kagome's guilt and shame. The monk would not be getting away this time, not after daring to say such a thing on top of everything else.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing-?!" Miroku gasped, stunned at his friend's violent reaction, before being cut off by an equally furious Sango.

"How dare you say such a thing?! After what you did earlier, I'm surprised you have the courage to come into our presence, let alone say such things about her!" Sango yelled. Most of her passion stemmed from her own hurt feelings and jealousy, but her anger at the treatment of Kagome-chan was strong as well, and only burning the higher for the shame she sees Miroku's words have caused her friend.

Kagome meanwhile slumped to the floor as soon as Miroku let out his 'apology'. She was overcome with guilt, shame, humiliation ….the list went on and on, but none was good. She couldn't even look at Miroku-sama, she was so upset.

Miroku, noticing Kagome's odd behavior, finally began to realize just how wrong everything about this situation was. His actions and words of apology, while in no ways deserving of praise or even indifference, should never have received such a violent and passionate response. Something is definitely not right here. He thinks carefully, trying to figure out what was going on. Unable to explain the situation, he returned to his own self-defense, although he was still pondering the meaning behind his comrade's reactions.

"I hope you know that I never even met the youkai, and that I was searching for her, and yourselves the entire day. I would have continued, except that the wily creature managed to lead me back into the village around sunset! I only returned here for supplies, I would have searched until I had found you, I swear it!" Miroku hurriedly attempted to explain himself and quell their anger yet again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Inuyasha yelled. He would have continued, but Sango's icy voice cut him off.

"So." Sango's tone was not accusatory, nor was it furious like Inuyasha's, nor upset like Kagome's soft moans. It was flat, and empty; and even Inuyasha couldn't help but shiver in apprehension. "You mean to say that you were gone the entire day, looking for us because you thought we were with the youkai; that you were also searching for her; and that you just got back now."

She stated it simply, plainly, with no emotion evident from her tone. Her eyes almost looked dead, and as he met her blank stare, Miroku felt as if his very heart died along with her gaze. Where was his fiery Sango, full of jealousy and anger, but love as well? Where was her passion, her dagger-glare, her fierce blush even as she yelled herself hoarse at him? Her apathy scared him. He didn't know what to think now. He hesitantly, not knowing what else to say, answered the question that had been a statement.

"Well….Yes."

"I see. So you do not even have the courage to admit to your actions and beg forgiveness. Instead you make up this pathetic lie and think that we will believe you. You pretend none of it ever happened. You even act as if none of it ever happened. Do you really think that we will forget what you said and did to Kagome-chan? Or is it that you cannot face it yourself?"

Sango's words formed a question, but her face was as bare and her gaze as dry of emotion as a desert. She was not asking; she already knew the answer: that was what her expression said. Miroku could not help but physically cringe. He had no idea what Sango meant, but he did not dare to speak for several moments, thinking over his words very carefully. He had never seen her in such a state, and he had no idea how she would react from one moment to the next. He did know one thing however; something had happened while he was gone, something that was desperately wrong, something that he needed to fix as soon as possible, before the consequences became permanent.

Inuyasha had withdrawn as soon as Sango had begun, realizing that she held jurisdiction in this court. He couldn't help but feel some small bit of pity for Miroku, although he would have never admitted to it. It all disappeared however, as soon as Miroku began to defend himself yet again.

"Sango, please hear me out. I don't know what happened here or what you saw with me and Kagome-sama, but I must stress that whatever did transpire, it had nothing to do with me. It is possible that Hachi is impersonating me again, or that someone else is doing it, but they are the ones at fault. I have been gone all day. When I woke up, none of you were here, and the headman said that the youkai had kidnapped you. I immediately went in search of you all and her. The headman directed me towards the southern forest, and I felt her youki as soon as I entered it, and I was led around by it for the entire day, finally being led to the outside of the village around sunset. I then returned here for supplies to find that you were all fine." He paused, then began again as another thought occurred to him, mentally slapping himself for not noticing it sooner. "In fact, it was probably the youkai of this village that impersonated me, as well as keeping me out of the way the entire day. You have to believe me!" He added, panicked at their unchanging expressions. "Why would I lie about something like this? Think about it, this makes no sense!" He begged them to understand, slowly turning from each of them, looking deeply into their eyes for understanding.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked startled, as if on the edge of believing him. But their expressions turned all the harder at Sango's next words.

"It was you Miroku." Sango said in the same flat almost disembodied tone as before. The monk cringed at this uncharacteristic use of his name. Sango only used it on rare occasions, and it made her words all the more devastating.

"I learned the difference between you and Hachi the first time he impersonated you- and besides, Inuyasha can smell the difference. Even if this village's youkai was clever enough to change her scent, she doesn't know anything about us. We would've sensed her presence if she had been observing us and no one could have just made up everything so well on her own. There's no other explanation. If you choose to maintain this charade so be it, but know that it will do you no good. Also know that until this is resolved, I will only be speaking to you when it is absolutely necessary. I cannot count such an insensitive selfish cowardly dishonest lecher among my friends." Sango then slowly and purposefully turned around, heading for the partitioned side of the room where she and Kagome slept. She got out a quick 'good night' to Kagome (dinner entirely forgotten) before going to sleep.

Miroku stood there stunned. He felt as if Sango's words had been physical weapons, and each one had inflicted its own wound, still smarting as her words continued to ring in his ears. He finally recognized the emotion in her voice, faint but still discernible, especially in her last speech; it was disgust. Sango, his heart's desire, was utterly disgusted by him. _He would be lucky if she didn't loathe him as__well_ he thought dispassionately.

Kagome and Inuyasha quietly left, not even acknowledging his presence with a good night. They left him huddled on the floor, contemplating his fate. He truly was pitiful to behold, but only Kagome could really feel any it; his actions had done too much to allow for pity from the other two, and even Kagome did not feel enough to stay and try to speak with him. She knew that Sango was right, and the thought that he could lie about such a painful incident made even Kagome's warm heart turn cold.

Miroku spent the rest of the night alone; even Inuyasha had chosen to abandon him in favor of the stars outside, and the girls, Shippo, and Kirara were silent behind their screen. The monk meditated for the rest of the night on how he could rectify such a situation when all his best efforts to explain himself were thrown back at him. He truly had been framed wonderfully, and he couldn't help but allow himself some grudging admiration for this impersonator's skill. Convinced that it had to be the village's youkai (how else could he have been led on a wild goose chase so conveniently?) he decided that the only way to solve his problems was to find her and make her confess to the others. He decided to set out at dawn- there was no way any would miss him- and not stop until he had either caught her or the sun had set. He would return in the evening of course, but continue his search the next day if unsuccessful. That way they would all get a day to calm down if he was unable to prove his innocence, and he would be able to fix this all as soon as possible. He didn't know how long he could bear Sango's indifference; and worse yet her disgust.

Suki saw the monk leave at dawn. Surprise and joy filled her at her good fortune; judging by the supplies he had grabbed, he planned to be gone at least the entire day. She didn't have to employ one of her many side schemes to get him out of the way this time, or one to explain his leaving and then return to his friends as none of them were yet awake. As far as they knew, he had never left. She decided to start as soon as the monk had gotten out of sight (and scent), grinning in anticipation as she lifted that faithful little leaf to her temples yet again. Her disguise complete, she slowly sat where the Houshi had been only moments before, and closed her eyes in an imitation of his meditation. Now all she had to wait for was the Hanyou to wake up. She just managed to maintain her glee as she imagined getting revenge on the worst of Shippo's tormentors. This would be a prank to remember; Shippo would have to love her after this was over (and after he knew it was her).

True to Suki's predictions, Inuyasha was the first to wake. She had noticed as she observed them that it was almost always he who rose earliest and went to sleep latest. She figured that it was part of the strength he gained as a hanyou, and had decided to take advantage of his waking before the others. In this instance, it meant that she could get time alone with the hanyou without the girls knowing. Those poor things wouldn't know what had happened to him when she was through…

Just as Inuyasha's eyes began to crack open, Miroku/Suki moved in his direction, gesturing for his silence and for him to join him/her outside. Confused, but hoping for Miroku to finally stop being such an idiot and apologize, Inuyasha slowly followed the monk outside into the garden.

"Are you finally ready to apologize for what you did to Kagome, bastard?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"Miroku began intently, but not apologetically, Inuyasha noted.

"What do you mean what you wanted to talk to me about? What's to talk about, you violated her, hurt her, made her think you were in love with her, that it was all her fault, and that Sango and I would never forgive her! And after all that, you had the nerve to pretend you'd done nothing and come up with some ridiculous lie about being impersonated, and worse yet think we'd believe you! You had Kagome sobbing, damn you!"

Unbeknownst even to himself, Inuyasha's voice got louder and angrier with every accusation, until he was practically yelling, his hands clenching and unclenching as he resisted the urge to wring Miroku's neck right then and there.

"What more could you possibly say?! Own up to your actions and apologize!" Inuyasha finally finished, out of breath from his rant.

"See that's the thing…I treated her as I do pretty much every beautiful young lady I meet. You've seen me do many similar things in the past, some even worse if I do say so myself, but you never reacted like this before." Miroku, oblivious to Inuyasha's desire to rip him limb from limb, continued his dangerous musings.

"I understand that Sango reacted that way because of her feelings for me, and the fact that she and Kagome-sama are like sisters. It was only natural for Sango to feel threatened and jealous if she truly cared; in fact I would have been touched by her response if I hadn't been so surprised; until this point I'd had no idea she felt so strongly about me…"

Inuyasha, still clueless as to where this was all going, but curious all the same, remained silent. At the very least the monk had stopped with that pitiful lie about being gone…All he had to do now was apologize properly and he would be forgiven (eventually; Inuyasha personally didn't think he could forgive Miroku for a couple of years at least but he would stop planning the monk's murder immediately). He stopped grinding his teeth and tightening his fists, and listened intently, waiting for the apology that had better be in this whole monologue somewhere.

"But your reaction surprised me even more…Sango has done certain things in the past to encourage my hopes that she might care for me, but you….It never occurred to me, with the way you two fight, that you might harbor such cares for Kagome-sama…"

At that Inuyasha's eyes bulged so that the whites could be seen all around his pupils. It would have been comical if Suki hadn't been so worried that the hanyou would attack her immediately. This was the most dangerous phase of this prank, and she had to be careful about what she said next. Before she could continue however, Shippo popped out of nowhere; she and Inuyasha had been too distracted by their conversation to notice his scent, and Suki's heart pounded in apprehension, not knowing how much the kit had heard. _'Shippo!'_ she screamed silently, trying to get him to understand with her expression. _'I'm on the verge of avenging you Shippo- please don't ruin this!'_

"Are you stupid Miroku?! Of course Inuyasha cares about Kagome like that! It's been obvious to me since the day I met them! No matter how much he tries to hide it, it's obvious! I can't believe you didn't notice till now! You might be good with the ladies, but you really can't tell when other guys might be involved, can you?" Shippo snickered, not realizing, yet again, those moments when he should just shut his mouth and keep his thoughts to himself.

Inspiration hit Suki at his words…She could get her prank out after all, and this promised to be an even better one than the original!

Kagome and Sango woke to a very strange scene…In fact, it was so strange, both of the girls pinched themselves at first thinking it was a dream. Still unconvinced, even when they felt the pain and the images remained, Sango broke the silence.

"Kagome-chan…Do you see what I see?" Sango whispered, still not daring to believe her eyes.

"If you see Inuyasha serving Shippo his breakfast on bended knee, then I see it too." Kagome answered. "You do see that, don't you?" she added, worried still that it was some dream or demonic illusion.

"Yes…That is what I see as well…" Sango could say nothing else; there were no words for her shock.

Kagome was the first to dare to probe these visions. Hoping desperately that this was some kind of joke on Shippo's part, that he'd changed the form of some friend of his or something like that, she dared to query: "Shippo, what exactly is going on?"

"I'm eating breakfast Kagome. What did you think was going on?" Shippo answered her matter-of-factly, completely aware of how humiliated Inuyasha was and relishing every moment of it.

"Oh, nothing much. Well, actually, I was wondering what Inuyasha was doing more…What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, taken aback at the normalcy of Shippo's attitude.

Inuyasha cringed, and did not answer. _What could he say? That he was being blackmailed into servitude to this stupid kid?_ He chose silence instead.

"Inuyasha," Shippo said imperiously. "I believe Kagome here asked you a question. Answer her. It's impolite to leave people waiting." Shippo could barely contain his glee at his newfound role as Inuyasha's master._This was too good to be true!_ To think that he had been angry at Miroku yesterday and thought the monk stupid only this morning; how wrong he had been!

"I'm bringing the stupid kid his breakfast." Inuyasha muttered. He might have been forced to answer, but he was not going to go down without a fight.

"Inuyasha, where are your manners?" Shippo asked, apparently not angry in the slightest, to Sango and Kagome's surprise. "Now answer Kagome politely, and show your master the respect he deserves."

"No. Effing. Way." They might have made him serve the brat breakfast, but there was no way they could make him call Shippo 'master'!

"Inuyasha, would you like to explain to Kagome what is going on here? Or shall I?" Shippo masked his threat in a sickly sweet tone that made Inuyasha want to throw up.

Looking up into Shippo's eyes, Inuyasha realized the reality of the threat, and caved in.

"Kagome," he began, swallowing his pride as best he could. He had no choice in the matter after all. "I'm bringing Shippo-dono here his breakfast." A little bit of him died even as he said it, he was sure. But his ordeal was not over yet.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady? Give her the same respect you would give me!" Shippo tried, and failed, to hide his pleasure at subjugating Inuyasha to his will. _If only Osuwari worked with him as well_ he sighed,_but you can't have everything_.

Inuyasha growled, but he knew his options. He had chosen his response to all of Shippo's orders and requests earlier that morning. He prayed to any listening that this torture could end soon.

"Kagome-sama," he said deliberately, to make sure that Shippo didn't force him to repeat it. "I was bringing Shippo-dono his breakfast."

Inuyasha cringed from the shock and confusion on the girls' faces. It wasn't that he didn't respect Kagome; quite the opposite in fact. But this was absolutely disgusting; if Kagome ever did come to care for him the way he did her, the last thing he wanted was for her to fall for someone he wasn't.

"Much better Inuyasha! Now, I'm sure that these girls are hungry as well. Why don't you go get their food too?" Shippo broke the silence with glee. He didn't know how long this arrangement would last, but he was going to enjoy every minute of it!

"Hai, Shippo-dono." Inuyasha responded miserably. At least he got the chance to get out of the kitsune's presence for a while. Getting up to leave, he decided to not come back till dinner time. He couldn't be ordered around if his 'master' couldn't find him. Unfortunately for him, Shippo anticipated his thoughts perfectly.

"And don't take too long, or else I'll be forced to explain everything to-" Shippo began, but stopped, smiling smugly at the panicked look on Inuyasha's face.

"Of course, Shippo-dono, I won't take more than a few minutes." Inuyasha hurriedly assured him as he left the room.

Inwardly fuming, Inuyasha reflected upon the circumstances that had led to his servitude, desperate to find some loophole, some way to get out of this…humiliating experience.

FLASHBACK

"Well, is that so Shippo?" Miroku/Suki asked innocently, barely managing to hide her anger as Inuyasha lunged for the poor kit.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you…" Inuyasha growled at the kit suspended upside-down from Inuyasha's grip on his tail. "And the same goes for you, monk! What I think about Kagome is my own damn business!" He added quickly, turning to glare at the Houshi as well.

"Hmmm, I hate to say it Inuyasha, but I don't think a threat is going to be able to keep me quiet about this..." Miroku began.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Inuyasha menaced, a little worried.

"It means that you saying your going to kill me isn't going to keep my mouth shut about your feelings for Kagome-sama." Miroku answered calmly. "If you do end up killing me, it would only happen after I'd told her, and she would anticipate your anger and protect me. Given your feelings she of course would be able to stop you, and I would escape unscathed. Therefore, that threat means nothing to me."

"You bastard…." Inuyasha could think of nothing else to say. The Houshi was right, damn him. "What do you want?"

"Now we're getting somewhere." Miroku smiled slightly. "I'm glad you understand my logic. Now what do I want? Hmmm…" Miroku/Suki pretended to ponder the question, although she had decided upon the answer right after Shippo's interjections regarding the monk's stupidity and Inuyasha's reactions thereof. He/She eyed the curious kit hanging from Inuyasha's grip, seemingly forgotten; but never forgotten by Suki.

"There's no way you could get me pretty girls better than I could myself, or keep Sango from knowing about it. You're already going to kill Naraku if I can't (and maybe if I can) so there's no way you could help me getting revenge for my father and grandfather…" Miroku mused. Suki was careful to try and make it seem that it was really Miroku's idea, knowing how uncharacteristic this request would be and not wishing to alert Inuyasha to the presence of an imposter.

"Hmmm…" She thought out loud, relishing the power she had over the hanyou, and Inuyasha's own uncharacteristically apprehensive face. She hoped that Shippo would remember who had tamed the crazy half-demon, the worst of his bullies.

"Just tell me already dammit!" Inuyasha lost control, unable to wait any longer to hear the terms of his punishment. Even as he said it, he unconsciously squeezed the kit's tail so hard it Shippo cried out in pain.

That clinched it. Suki could wait no more while her dear Shippo was being abused! Barely remembering to act like the monk, she answered in a hiss: "I'm tired of how you abuse and bully Shippo all the time, and seeing as there's nothing else you can do for me, I will extract my payment for not telling Kagome-sama about your feelings for her in the following way: You will be Shippo's humble and loyal servant for the entire day. That means that you will have to do anything he asks of you that you are capable of, and do it all with the utmost humility and respect. Got that?"

"You have to be kidding me. You want me to be this brat's servant?!" Inuyasha contested heatedly, not daring to believe his ears. Even as he said it he joggled Shippo up and down with his gestures, making both kits flinch.

"Yes. And if you don't let your new master down soon, I'll have to start explaining everything to Kagome-sama, poor girl, just when her life is complicated enough with the fear of me being in love with her as well and Sango ending their friendship…"Miroku waxed sympathetic, knowing how the hanyou would react to such suggestions and reminders. True to his predictions, Inuyasha slowly lowered the kitsune down, cursing the entire time under his breath.

"Do we have an agreement then? I'm sure Shippo wouldn't mind keeping your secret as well if you would follow through." Miroku smiled that much-too-smooth-used-car-salesman-smile.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be his servant for a day. But no more than that, hear me?" Inuyasha grumbled. "And if either of you do let anything slip, I don't care what you say or what Kagome does, I will haunt you for the rest of eternity." Inuyasha finished, unable to allow himself to appear as undermined as he was.

"Agreed."

END OF FLASHBACK

Inuyasha kept running the conversation over and over again in his mind, but there was no getting out of it. He was stuck in servitude to Shippo for the rest of the day. He didn't know how much more of this 'Shippo-dono' crap he could take, and sincerely hoped he didn't burst before sundown. He returned a few minutes later with everyone's breakfasts, being forced to bow and use honorific titles with even Kirara, and so he began his day in hell (or so he thought of it).

Throughout the day Inuyasha waited on them all hand and foot, curbed his swearing (as much as possible anyway), and even managed to appear somewhat humble. Sango and Kagome were impressed and a little scared of the change in their friend, but figured out soon enough that there was no way they could get him to explain it. They managed to miss his most of his specific humiliations throughout the day, but Shippo did not, and took full advantage of every opportunity he had to extract his vengeance. Suki could feel tears of pride and joy stinging her eyes as she observed throughout the day; truly this was the way her magnificent Shippo was meant to be, ruling over these lower beings as the scum they were for trying to bully him in the past. She almost lost her disguises as she watched; she was so consumed with admiration.

Inuyasha suffered through all the ridiculous titles (occasionally having to refer to flies on the wall as fly-sensei), the taunts and teases from Shippo, the giggles from Sango and Kagome as they watched. He limped through the bows and formalities he had ignored for so long, the humiliation of serving his 'master' on bended knee. Every time his pride did manage to rebel, Shippo was quick to remind him of his position, and he was forced to obey yet another pointless bit of stupidity for the kitsune's enjoyment. By the end of the day his back ached from the bows, his hands shook from the carrying and cleaning, his face was constantly tinged red from embarrassment, and he was ready to snap at a moment's notice. All day long he had been pushed, prodded, subdued, and ridiculed, and he was about to explode with fury. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of sunset, and the knowledge that he would have kept his secret safe.

While Shippo was obviously in some kind of heaven of sweet revenge, Kagome was very worried. She tried to explain her anxiety to Sango when they went to the onsen late that afternoon, hoping that her friend could reassure her.

"Sango-chan…" Kagome began as the two girls slipped into the warm water. "You noticed how strangely Inuyasha's been acting lately…Are you at all worried about it?"

"Hmmmm?" Sango looked up in surprise. "Well yes I noticed it, but I'm not worried about it. You saw how he reacted whenever Shippo threatened to explain it to us!" Sango laughed at the memory of Inuyasha's fear-stricken face, comical in its absurdity. "And you remember how we tried to ask him ourselves; he didn't budge in the slightest. I'm sure whatever it is it's something silly between Inuyasha and Shippo that Inuyasha is just too embarrassed to tell us about. You know how childish those two get sometimes."

"You're sure he's not being possessed or impersonated by some demon? I just can't imagine what knowledge Shippo could have that Inuyasha would want so desperately to keep between the two of them…" Kagome hesitantly replied, her fears still not wholly assuaged by her friends' assurances.

"Of course he's not being impersonated or possessed! For starters, we both would have felt a different youki from him, secondly we would have noticed the difference between them in personality- no one could imitate him that well, and thirdly, there's no reason for anyone to be possessing or impersonating him to begin with! I know Shippo's enjoying it, but even he couldn't pull of something like this!" Sango explained.

"Oh you're right of course, I'm just being silly…" Kagome muttered. "I guess it just hurts that even though I've known him longer than any of you, he still refuses to open up to me…I saw him talking with Miroku and Shippo this morning, and while they didn't look all that happy, they were at least talking. Inuyasha won't even start to tell me what's wrong with him…" Kagome barely noticed as a tear slowly slid down her face, and her voice became rougher as she had difficulty breathing.

"I saw how humiliated he felt throughout the entire day and I worried about him! I tried to get him to explain it to me so that I could help him; I may not enjoy his fights with Shippo, but I prefer them to this pathetic arrangement! I felt embarrassed just watching him go through it all; it's so painful to watch!" Kagome sobbed through it all softly, seemingly unaware of the shock and worry filling Sango's eyes.

"Kagome-chan…"Sango began, unsure of what to say. "Are you worried that Inuyasha will stay like this forever: strange, and not willing to explain why?" Sango finally said, thinking she understood the root of her friend's pain. She found out how right she was in an instant when Kagome flung herself into her friend's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhhh, everything's going to be ok, I'm sure he'll be back to normal by the morning." Sango cooed, holding her friend close. "You don't know that that's what Inuyasha was talking to Shippo and Miroku about- for all we know, he might have been trying to get that pervert to admit to what he did yesterday and apologize to you!" Sango continued encouragingly. "He probably just isn't telling you because he doesn't think it's something you'd care to know- he's protecting you from something maybe- you know how anal he gets when you're in danger." Sango meandered, not entirely sure of her own words or that Kagome was even listening to their meanings.

"You think so?" Kagome whispered, finally pulling away to look at Sango with hope finally showing through the tears.

All doubt quashed deep within in an effort to be comforting, Sango replied: "Of course. Inuyasha's much too set in his ways to go changing that much now, and much too fond of you to hide something of real importance. He probably just accidentally let Miroku get away this morning without apologizing properly and was too embarrassed to tell you and now Shippo is lording it over him." Sango finished, very pleased with this version of events.

"Thanks Sango-chan. You're like my sister, you know that?"

Sango blushed and smiled in response. "Yeah, I know. Just like you're mine. We'll always be there for one another."

"Always."

Inuyasha meanwhile, had been forced to bathe Shippo. It was terribly degrading, and angered the hanyou all the more seeing as he had received the order only minutes after Shippo had declared Inuyasha free to go. As he scrubbed Inuyasha muttered a constant string of obscenities, cursing the kit before him and the monk who'd gotten him into this ridiculous situation as easily as he drew breath. His anger and humiliation only increased as he was forced to massage the kit's feet, and then towel him off. He almost bolted altogether when he caught the scent of Kagome's salty tears and confusion wafting lazily by.

Shippo, seeing Inuyasha's head jerk up suddenly and the look in his eyes, was having none of it. Inuyasha was his servant, and would remain that way until Shippo went to bed that night!

"Inuyasha," he began self-importantly. "The day is not over yet. You will stay by my side until I give you permission to leave, or I go to sleep at day's end. As the sun hasn't even set and I still have things for you to do, you will not be leaving unless you really do want me to explain everything to Kagome."

"Damn you Shippo, can't you smell Kagome's tears?!" Inuyasha yelled at him, unwilling to wait another second to run to her, to comfort her. He was greeted with silence as Shippo stared at him in surprise, guilt washing over his face as he sensed it as well. Just as Inuyasha thought he would finally escape however…

"I did, but now they are gone. She smells happy now. Whatever was bothering her is gone, so she doesn't need any more comforting." Shippo said with a malicious grin. "It seems that now is the perfect time for you to fetch my dinner. Don't take too long, or else."

Inuyasha complied swiftly, hoping to see the girls on their return from the hotsprings as he made his way to retrieve his 'master's' supper. Well, he was hoping to see one of them anyway; desperately in fact. While Shippo might have been correct about the scent of her tears disappearing and her emotions becoming less confused, Inuyasha refused to believe that she was no longer in need of comforting. Denying him the right to even go to Kagome when she needed him was far worse than anything else that day, no matter how humiliating._Ironic, _he thought_. Just when I can't imagine how things could get any worse they do, and drastically, in a way that makes everything else seem so trivial in comparison…If Kagome isn't ok, I'm going to beat that little kid so bad he won't know right from left tomorrow! _Inuyasha inwardly resolved

Luckily for Shippo, Kagome was laughing and smiling with Sango as Inuyasha entered their rooms with Shippo's food. Inuyasha felt a wave of relief come over him, and barely cared when he was forced to bow so low that his forehead touched the floor. His relief and sense of peace at her well-being was not to last long however.

"Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me the reason why you were doing everything for Shippo earlier? Something like that is so silly, why did you bother to go to such lengths to hide it?" She queried, curiosity and innocence radiating off of her. She had taken Sango's barely strung together words of comfort as fact, and believed with all her heart that the only thing he had been hiding from her was his failure to extract an apology from Miroku.

"What?" was all Inuyasha could manage as a response.

"I saw you talking with Miroku and Shippo this morning! I can't believe you'd think I'd get angry at you for something like that!" She laughed at his confusion, not noticing the fear that gripped him and the kitsune a few feet away.

Shippo was in danger of losing his servant before the day was even up, with plenty of menial chores and tasks still to be done! He had never dreamed that Kagome would figure it out, and had known that even Inuyasha's pride couldn't have gotten him to allow them to tell her. He decided to cut her off before it was too late, but he too was cut off as a tall robed figure entered the room hesitantly.

"Miroku…" Kagome said in surprise, then leapt back into her earlier discussion at once, apparently having forgiven him for his past actions, or too distracted to remember them. "I was just asking Inuyasha here why he didn't tell me about failing to get an apology from you! Can you believe that he's been acting as Shippo's servant the entire day to keep Shippo from telling me?"

Inuyasha, infinitely grateful that she thought the blackmail had been nothing more than his failure to get an apology out of Miroku, rounded immediately on the monk.

"Speaking of which, where is that apology? I kept your end of the bargain and acted as Shippo's servant the entire day, so start talking!" he menaced, silencing Shippo's silent protest that that had not been the deal at all with a glance that could've burned wood

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? I've been gone all day, searching for the youkai. I left when you were all still asleep!" Miroku answered hotly, though a bit worried that he was about to be framed for something else.

"What?! I talked to you just this morning, Shippo interrupted us, Kagome apparently saw us, and you deny it all?!" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"It's all true, we saw you!" Kagome and Shippo added, their faces turning hard as they sensed the onslaught of more lies.

"Kami save me not again…" Miroku groaned. This was going to be another long night of yelling and accusations, he could already tell. _If I ever do catch this demon…_

**A/N:** Well, I know it's not the best ending but it was just so long already; I couldn't write two blame-Miroku-for-everything scenes in the same chapter…Not that I'm saying that that's what happens next of course… Thank you to all who read, and especially reviewed, I hope that this chapter meets your standards. The next one is Kagome's so, as a warning, I still haven't made the final decision on the specifics of her prank (thank you Kougaismine4eva89 and keebler-elf10 for your suggestions) so I might not update as soon as I did this last time.

Which translates to:Send me any ideas, I don't care if you think they're stupid, send them anyway! 

And,

REVIEW PLEASE???? Pretty please with a cherry on top? The button is right there, it's so easy, a one-liner can be enough (although more is appreciated of course)! Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Kagome's Turn

Fortunately for Miroku (and to Suki's consternation as her fun was ruined), the headman entered the room before the fur really began to fly. The poor man had heard none of the argument and when he walked in, his shock seemed to slam into him like a brick wall; he just stopped at the doorway, paralyzed by the scene before him: the Houshi backed into a corner, the hanyou, miko, and kitsune advancing upon him, the flat look of death on the taiji-ya's face. He would have run out but he was noticed too soon, so he hesitantly said what had brought him there in the first place.

"Houshi-sama, I, I, I came to ask if your search today had been successful. I saw you, along with several other villagers, leaving here at dawn this morning, so we all wondered when you returned without the youkai…" he trailed off, unable to complete the statement as everyone in the room turned to stare at him with frightening intensity.

"Say that again." The order came from the hanyou of all people, but the headman decided to comply anyway.

"I, I well, I saw Houshi-sama leaving early this morning and I wanted to know if he had been successful in his search…"

"How early?" the hanyou commanded again.

"It couldn't have been but moments after the sun rose-" he started, but Inuyasha cut him off.

"When did he return?"

"About sundown." The headman gave up on his normal pompous explanations in the hopes of a quick escape. He felt like an unlucky rabbit, trapped, with all the hunters' arrows trained on him.

"Are you absolutely sure that he didn't return to leave again at any other time during the day?" It was Sango's turn to interrogate the poor man. He almost preferred the hanyou; at least his voice had sounded human.

"Well, yes, I was here all day dealing-" he was cut off yet again.

"Will you swear to that?"

"Do you doubt my word?!" now he was offended, and his pride overruled his common sense, but before Inuyasha and Sango could rip him to bits in frustration, Miroku stepped in.

"Do not be offended; it is my word they doubt, not yours. I believe, however, that they will finally trust me now," he paused to look hopefully at his friend's faces. Sango's didn't move an inch, but Inuyasha grunted an assent and the ever-forgiving Kagome seemed almost convinced of his innocence, if still a bit confused. "I believe that you can go now. Thank you."

Finally released, the headman staggered out, half-surprised that he had made it out alive at all, half-amused at the whole situation in general. It was so absurd, the leader of a group being doubted by his fellows, and he couldn't help but laugh in relief that it was the Houshi getting grilled rather than him. He didn't even realize that he had never received an answer to his question.

"So…" Sango began, finally facing the Houshi.

"You do finally believe me, don't you?" Miroku asked, a note of desperation making his voice crack, all self-assurance gone with the exit of the headman.

Sango sighed, and turned to Inuyasha and Kagome, gesturing for them to join her outside. Miroku waited within, his heart beating painfully somewhere around his Adam's apple. All he could do now was to wait and pray that they finally believed him.

"Do we believe him?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"I don't know…It still doesn't explain what the hell happened yesterday…"Inuyasha started slowly.

"Well, if the youkai was able to imitate him so well today, why not yesterday? Maybe he was telling the truth about that too." Kagome pointed out.

"But why would the youkai do such a thing? And how on earth could it have known how to imitate Houshi-sama so well?" Sango asked, still unbelieving.

The discussion went back and forth, (Sango and Inuyasha still hesitant to forgive him, Kagome defending the monk) until finally a compromise was reached. They decided to give Miroku a chance to prove his story, but refused to admit that he was right straight out. They would all go in search of the youkai the next day, and when they found her they would force the truth out of her. Miroku agreed quickly to the proposal, grateful he'd been afforded even this chance. They all went to bed that night with a sense of hope. It was a pity that Suki had different plans…

Inuyasha woke the next morning to the faint sound of retching coming from outside. Still groggy as he sat up, it took him a full minute to realize what was going on; to notice the member of their group that was absent. He shed all vestiges of sleep instantly when he finally put two and two together, rushing outside, eyes widened in worry. He found Kagome easily; the acrid smell of her last meal led him straight to her. She was just wiping her mouth, her expression full of disgust, when she turned around and saw him.

"Oi, Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked, slightly panicked. She had seemed fine only the night before- what was going on?

She laughed, or at least tried to. Her throat was too damaged to manage her normal lovely chuckle, and it pained him to hear the hoarse, rough sound that emerged instead.

"I'm sick Inuyasha. I'll be fine soon enough, there's no reason to worry." She finally said, after her coughs had subsided.

"Keh. I wasn't worried." He denied, looking away to hide his blush. "But we can't go searching for the youkai if you're sick." He added lamely, trying to change the conversation.

"Of course you can. I'm not so sick that I can't take care of myself for the day. You all go without me, I'll be fine." She chose to ignore his denial, having learned from experience that pushing him to admit his real thoughts only led to arguments.

"What?! Don't be ridiculous; do you really think I couldn't hear you puking just now?!" He asked, incredulous, his embarrassment forgotten for the moment. "Do you really expect me to leave you here all alone and ill?!" He blushed again; he hadn't meant to say me, he had meant to say us, but if he tried to change it now it would just draw more attention to his slip.

Kagome only sighed. She could tell that he was going to be difficult about this. Fortunately for her, help arrived shortly. Before she could think of a good reply, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had entered the clearing, drawn by the noise. Even Kirara looked a little perplexed as she glanced between the two.

"What's going on here?" Sango was the first to ask.

"Kagome's very sick, so we can't go looking for the youkai today." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Really? Oh, I'm so sorry Kagome-chan. We can wait to go when you feel better, don't worry about it." Sango responded, not noticing Kagome's angry expression. Inuyasha's smug smile only served to infuriate the miko further.

"I am not that sick!" Kagome yelled. "There's no reason that you all can't go without me- or do you really think I'm so weak and helpless that I can't take care of myself for even a few hours?" She glared at Inuyasha, daring him to answer, her pride stung.

"Well, if you're sure…." Sango began, trying to prevent further arguments.

"You don't get it, do you?! YOU WERE THROWING UP. This has nothing to do with you being wea-!" Inuyasha began his tirade, only to be cut off by Miroku.

"Inuyasha, if Kagome-sama says she'll be fine, you should respect that and leave her alone." He said sternly.

Kagome turned to him, a little surprised, but grateful all the same. "Thank you Miroku. I'm glad that you don't think I'm a weak little ningen."

Inuyasha had no answer to that. Shippo and Miroku couldn't help but cringe, waiting for the imminent explosion. Only Sango was brave enough to speak up.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should just go and get that youkai now. Kagome-chan obviously doesn't want us to stay with her, and we shouldn't waste any more time in this village than we have to. Or have you forgotten about finding Naraku?"

That got him, and he turned away from Kagome, still furious, but unwilling to spend any more unnecessary time arguing.

Suki, hiding in a nearby tree, sighed with relief. For a few moments there she'd been seriously worried that the baka hanyou would ruin all of her plans. It had never occurred to the kitsune that the hanyou would put off getting revenge on her for his humiliating experience the day before for a mildly ailing ningen, no matter how possessive he might be of her. Apparently his care for her was more than that. And she had foolishly thought making the miko sick a perfect tactic to get her alone! _But it's ok now_, she reminded herself, finally relaxing. _They'll all leave, hanyou included, and I'll have the girl all to myself. Thank goodness the monk and taiji-ya wanted to get revenge like normal people_. She clapped her hands in excitement, barely able to endure the time it took them to leave. This prank would go off without a hitch, and while they knew it was her behind them finally, they would never, ever, catch her.

Swiftly Inuyasha leapt through the trees, Miroku and Sango just far enough behind to know where he was but unable to see his expression. He was leading them towards the very faint youki in the forest, although his thoughts were far away from the task at hand. He barely noticed as the odd branch caught him slightly, or the leaves occasionally catching in his hair. His face was contorted, his eyebrows stiffly bent, his eyes distant, his mouth a gash across his face as a low growl emerged from his throat. He wasn't angry any longer. He was worried.

He had seen Kagome sick before, and had helped her through it a time or two. Heck, the first time he'd met her that centipede youkai had injured her, managing to gouge out the Shikon no Tama from her body. Then why was he so goddamn worried now?!

A little thought at the back of his mind said he'd not known her the first time. It said that he'd been worried before too. It said that he'd never seen her so ill before. It said that he was scared for her. But there was more to it than that. The little voice could not explain everything.

He might admit in the depths of his own thoughts that he'd been worried before, but that didn't answer his questions at all, because those times were nothing to the fears wracking his soul now. Before this he had known from her scent, from her voice, from her appearance, that she would be ok in the end. He'd even sensed the illness as it had crept upon her, knowing before she did a few times. It was the illness she had this time that scared him. He hadn't known it was coming at all, or even been able to smell it that morning, and that was what scared him. He kept trying to recall from the day before any time she had seemed anything less than in the prim of health, and failed. The closest he got was the time she had been upset, crying even, and the bastard brat hadn't let him go to her. Could that have been why she was throwing up this morning? No, it didn't make sense. But neither did her acting sick when she didn't smell sick, and so his worries continued to twist themselves in his mind.

Gradually the fear that he was losing his touch set in. If he couldn't smell the difference between sick and well, what was to say that he would next know the difference between ningen and youkai? And if he couldn't smell properly or sense anything else properly, what good was he as a protector? He had wanted to stay with her to dampen some of the guilt he felt at not being able to sense her illness, to show her that he could at least keep her safe from youkai if not from disease. But she had turned him away, and so here he was, searching for the damned youkai that was probably at this moment stalking Kagome down in his absence.

If he had known how right his instincts were, he probably would have howled in frustration, for Suki at that moment was just making her move.

Kagome looked up in surprise as Sango walked into the room where she'd been resting. It was only just past lunch time and they had agreed to hunt until sundown. Something had obviously happened, and whatever it was seemed to have upset the taiji-ya greatly; Kagome couldn't help but notice the way Sango failed to meet her eyes, looking down instead before slumping against the far wall. Kagome got up slowly, worry creasing her brows, before hesitantly going up to her friend.

"Sango-chan, is everything alright? You look upset."

"You would be two if the man you were in love with declared his love for another," was her flat response.

"Again?! Oh, Sango-chan, I'm so sorry for you…"

"You should be you traitor! The way you told us what had happened, you made it seem like it was just another perverted trick!" Sango exploded, finally meeting Kagome's eyes, but with hatred and jealousy that left Kagome reeling.

"W-what?" was all she could utter in response.

"You heard me. I suppose you're pleased with yourself, finally getting him to fall for you along with all the others." Sango looked away again, as if disgusted by Kagome's mere presence.

"Sango-chan, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked, worry and fear and confusion all melted into the one question.

"You always do act the innocent, don't you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. A pure miko like you could never do anything wrong."

Sango's words cut her like a knife, as an inkling of an idea came to Kagome as to what she was talking about.

"This is about what Miroku-sama said two days ago isn't it? He was lying about being impersonated, wasn't he?" Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she watched for the other girl's reaction.

"Now you finally have the decency to admit something. Of course he was lying, he felt guilty we'd heard his confession to you and wanted to cover it up. He cracked like an egg when Inuyasha couldn't find the slightest bit of youki in the entire forest after a couple hours of searching. Apparently there'd never been a demon in the village to begin with, he'd just thought that the time had come to tell you how he felt and didn't know any other way to get you alone with him." Sango said it all bitterly, still turned away from Kagome. Her voice dropped suddenly, and with a venomous hiss she whispered: "To think I comforted you when you were worried about Inuyasha yesterday. To think I said you were like my sister…"

"Sango-chan…Please forgive me? I never meant for any of this to happen at all! You have to understand, I had no idea how he felt, I never tried to make him feel that way, I, I,…" Kagome stumbled desperately for the right words to explain her remorse. "I never meant to steal him from you!" She wailed finally, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Then why did you get yourself sick this morning? I know a guilty conscience when I see one. Stop trying to fool yourself- you did this of your own free will, just like you did it to all the others. You knew you couldn't have them without losing your miko abilities, so you didn't want anyone else to have them either!" Sango accused, irrational, incensed, about to break down then and there.

"What on earth are you saying Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, confused and scared by her words.

"That I'm through dealing with you, you, you man-stealer! Our friendship, or whatever it was we had between us- I'm not even sure of that anymore!- is over, miko-sama!" And with that, Sango stalked away, leaving a very confused and very hurt Kagome in the wake of her fury.

"Sango-chan…." Kagome said softly. It was all she could manage for a long time.

Inuyasha and co. came back a bit earlier than sundown, to Suki's consternation. She had just left Kagome's side, crowing with triumph, and had yet to rid herself of the taiji-ya's form when they came into the courtyard. She was so distracted with her victory that she hadn't even noticed their scents as they approached, and for one long minute she just stood there, staring at them, frozen just as much as they were. Then the minute was up and the chase was on.

Inuyasha immediately memorized the scent of the fake Sango in front of him as he leapt for her, but he missed. She was definitely an agile youkai, managing to evade the Hiraikotsu, Miroku's shakujo, and Inuyasha's claws even as she escaped the courtyard for the forest behind it. However, she knew that even she only had a matter of time before they caught her in this form, so she changed it as soon as she made it to the slightest bit of tree cover. She was just in time too, as Inuyasha lunged for the space she had filled seconds before. A commonplace field mouse, he didn't notice the transformation until it was too late.

The bastard youkai had gotten away. Again.

All three pursuers swore vehemently as they gave up the hunt. After a day of fruitless searching, they had let their quarry escape them in a matter of moments. But there was nothing for it but to rest and try again the next day, so they trudged to their rooms for dinner and sleep, brooding.

It wasn't until they had entered and saw Kagome curled up against the wall that they were awakened from their own bitterness at their defeat. Guilt swamped them all, wondering what evils the youkai had managed this time. Hesitantly Sango stepped forward; if the demon had assumed her form then Kagome-chan would probably be easiest reassured by her that none of it had happened in the first place. She hoped.

"Kagome-chan, what happened?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome gulped at hearing the voice. She didn't process the words; all that mattered to her was the thought that maybe she hadn't lost her friend, her sister, maybe she was being given a second chance. So she flung herself into Sango, sobbing apology after apology into her shoulder, desperate to be forgiven.

"I'm so sorry Sango-chan! I never meant to steal Miroku-sama from you, or to lie, or to steal the rest! I never meant for any of this to happen! I can't stand not being your friend, p-please forgive me!"

Sango turned a bright shade of magenta to match the line above her eyes at Kagome's words. She hurried to comfort the girl before she embarrassed her further, saying what she had about Houshi-sama.

"Kagome-chan, of course you're my friend…I guess you should know we just saw the youkai in my form outside before we came in. What evils did she put into your poor mind?"

"The, the youkai? In y-your form? Outside just now?" Kagome stammered.

"We tried to catch her but the damn thing got away again." Inuyasha grunted, ashamed of himself. First he couldn't tell she was sick, then he couldn't take care of her, now he couldn't even catch the goddamn youkai that had started the whole mess.

"Oh." Kagome said softly, looking very surprised. Then relief swept across her face and she turned to Sango to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "So…you really don't hate me?"

"Of course not. What on earth did that creature say to make you think that?" Sango reassured her, still curious.

"Oh, it was stupid. Just that you were mad at me for stealing Miroku-sama and you couldn't be my friend anymore. You-, I mean, she, said that there had never been a youkai to begin with and that Miroku-sama had made the whole thing up. She said my throwing up this morning was a sign of a guilty conscience, and some other things I didn't really understand." Kagome didn't want to bring up the part about stealing other men's hearts. It had hurt too much, and still did despite the fact that she now knew it to be a lie, for her to mention that as well.

"She said that to you?! In my form?!" Sango gasped, anger coursing through her. She wasn't the only one; Inuyasha had also stiffened at Kagome's words, cracking his knuckles unconsciously, and Miroku's expression had darkened as well. Even Shippo seemed distraught, and that confused Suki (observing as always) to no end.

She convinced herself that he was simply upset that she had been discovered, not daring to examine her twisted logic for fear that it might crumple, meaning that he might hate her. And that was a thought she could not bear. So she continued with her delusion, getting ready for her prank the next day even as that day's prank dissolved before her unseeing eyes. It didn't matter too much to her, however. Kagome had been hurt, and while she might realize now that they had all been lies, the memory of Sango/Suki's words would remain with her a while yet. The sadistic thought brought warmth to Suki's heart, the kind she only got when she felt she had completed her task despite all the obstacles in her way. There was only one member of the group left for her to take her revenge on now, and then she could reveal herself to Shippo with pride. She smiled happily at the thought. The poor thing had deluded herself beyond belief, not even noticing Shippo's angry tears at the state Kagome was in.

It didn't take long for Kagome to let out most of the rest of what the demon had said to her, and as a result Miroku could finally feel something other than daggers from Sango as the demon's existence was so irrevocably proven. Trust him to push his luck, however…

"Hentai!" Sango slapped his cheek hard. "Just because I believe you were impersonated and am willing to talk to you again does not mean I want you to touch me!"

"You never do learn, do you?" Inuyasha asked him, bemused, finally distracted from his own desire to avenge Kagome.

"Oh, don't be such a hypocrite. If you tried it once I doubt you'd be able to stop…" Miroku said lightly, easily dodging the fist Inuyasha swung his way.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at their antics. Things were back to normal finally; she trusted her friends to find the youkai in the morning. Besides, with them all so aware of it now, how could it possibly trick them again?

How very wrong she was…

**A/N: **OMG what did you think of it? This was the hardest chapter by far, (although thank you so much kougaismine4eva89 for the idea, it worked wonderfully) so I'm really curious to find out what you think of it! Any questions or concerns, please ask I'm very willing to answer. I also tried to be more concise and not baby you all through every little change of emotion any of the character's might have. I feel better about the length of this one than my last one, I hope you do the same. I should update again next week with Sango's prank, the last of them!

You know the drill: Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6:** How can it be both the new moon and the full moon?

Suki was furious with herself. How could she have been so careless as to allow them to see her!? By now the hanyou had probably memorized her scent- she'd been foolish enough to not disguise it while she was with the miko- and the Houshi might have even noted the particular feel of her youki. Besides that, they all had personal reasons to hate and hunt her now- much better incentive than a few night's hospitality and the request of a poor village headman. What was worse, she still had one more prank to pull, one more member of that group of bullies to exact revenge upon. This time was going to be the most difficult of all…

That next morning was bright and cheery, a perfect mirror for Kagome's mood. As the group settled down to breakfast, she couldn't help but hum a little to herself. It seemed that they would finally get rid of this youkai and be able to continue with their travels. Miroku, however, did not seem to share her optimism; his face was stony, lost in worrying and perplexing thought.

"Houshi-sama, is there something wrong?" Sango asked, wondering at the faraway look on his face (among other things).

"Why no, not at all my beautiful summer butterfly-" Miroku tried to assure her, finally looking her way.

"Yes, Sango-chan is right," Kagome interrupted "You seem…very distracted…Is something on your mind?"

"Out with it bozou. You've been staring off into space like a ninny for the last hour. You haven't even tried to grope Sango once today." Inuyasha added, tactful as always.

That got his attention finally. "Are you sure? Not even once?" he asked, his tone one of shock and disbelief.

"He says that like he's disappointed in himself…"Shippo commented, only loud enough for a few to hear, Miroku not included.

"That is not the point here; answer the question dammit!" Inuyasha lost his patience.

"Oh fine." Miroku rolled his eyes, then muttered: "I'll have to make up for that sooner or later…"SLAP "…maybe later…"

"Houshi-sama…."Sango began threateningly.

"Fine, fine. I was just thinking about who the youkai might strike next, and how." He paused, looking a bit uneasy.

"Go on," Sango encouraged him. He took a deep breath and continued.

"It seems to me that this demon has put a lot of thought into her pranks, enough to suggest that she has some personal vendetta against us…Of what I'm not certain, but it does mean that she probably won't stop until she's tricked all of us at least once. Meaning that she's not done yet by a long shot…" He trailed off, unsure of how to avoid spilling the rest of his thoughts. He was saved by Inuyasha and his wonderfully sensitive ego.

"Keh. Now that I have her scent, do you really think I won't be able to catch her before she tries anything new? This'll be easy; she didn't smell particularly powerful at all." Inuyasha interrupted with his usual self-confidence.

"Just because she isn't powerful doesn't mean she isn't capable of eluding us again. She's obviously very clever, and good at what she does. I doubt it will be anything like easy to catch her…" Miroku answered huffily, a little put out by the interruption. That was what he wanted them to think anyways. "Besides, tonight is the night of the new moon- your sense of smell isn't going to be of much use to us right now, it's probably started waning already."

Inuyasha growled, but before he could say anything, Kagome broke in. "Oh! I'd forgotten it was the new moon tonight- maybe we should just wait to defeat it tomorrow instead-"

"What?! Are you crazy wench?! We could catch this thing today, long before the sun sets- or do you want to spend any more time in this shitty backwater?!" Inuyasha leapt in, not to be defeated so easily.

"But if it's the night of the new moon…Your youkai powers usually start going away even during the day, and with her so good at disguising herself…She might find out about you turning human and take advantage!" Kagome spluttered, finding it difficult to express herself to his angry face for some reason.

"If we start now there'll barely be a difference! Don't you care about what that bastard put you through?!" he yelled, quite frustrated. Then a thought struck him "Or do you think I'm so weak as a human that I'd let that damn youkai trick me again?" His frustration had now turned to fury.

The spectators (Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara) visibly winced. They'd all hoped Inuyasha had forgotten Kagome's little remarks from the day before- but apparently they weren't quite so lucky. Unfortunately, Shippo, as usual, just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut…

"It's not like Inuyasha didn't have his youkai powers last time she tricked him, and she did it so easily then too-"

Before he could complete his little thought Inuyasha interrupted to give him the gift of a bump big enough to resemble a second head. Shippo quickly decided to retire to the sidelines from then on, and save his comments for a more peaceful time-preferably when Kagome wasn't too distracted to staunchly defend him as she normally did.

"Osuwa-!" Kagome began threateningly, but for once Inuyasha took the initiative, clamping a hand over her mouth instead of cringing as she'd expected.

"Not this time wench! Now we are leaving to go find that bastard-new moon or not! Discussion ended." Inuyasha's look of icy fury was just enough to quell the passionate hellfire seething within Kagome- just enough for the moment that is.

Without another word he dragged her bodily outside by the wrist in the direction of the forest, still not removing his hand lest she try to sit him again, and ignoring all her muffled protests with complete indifference. The innocent bystanders within hastily pulled their chins off the floor and followed the pair outside, quickly enough to show Inuyasha their cooperation, but slowly enough to keep a fair amount of distance between themselves and the rather explosive persons ahead of them. They were judged a bit too volatile for conversation at that moment in time- close contact even. Knowing that close in this case is defined as less than twenty feet away.

It continued in this manner (Inuyasha pulling an enraged Kagome along indifferent to her protests, the rest of the group hanging back about 25 feet along the trail, still hesitant to come closer) until they reached the forest where the youkai was reported to reside. At that moment Inuyasha paused, sniffing; a look of confusion and then annoyance clouded his face. And with a disdainful "Keh, your stupid scent is covering up the demon's," Inuyasha roughly let go of her wrist and removed his hand from her mouth to leap ahead before she could sit him. Almost instantly he turned around even as Kagome stood, shaking, a finger pointed at him in accusation as she began to open her mouth- and he growled: "If you try sitting me again I swear I'll shut you up permanently."

It was an empty threat, and Inuyasha knew it- he'd just said the first thing that popped into his head that might keep her from sitting him, and at that moment he was too angry with her to care about the consequences. Kagome of course, took him seriously, and gaped at him for a full minute before shutting her mouth again in a tight, strained line, a seam ready to burst from its stitches. Confident that he wouldn't be slamming into the ground anytime soon, (and feeling guilty at her hurt and angry expression but too angry to take it back), Inuyasha turned away and leapt into the forest, trying to focus on the search at hand.

After a few minutes to let him cool down, Miroku approached Inuyasha's tense form. They were out of earshot of the girls, but just on the safe side he kept his words to a whisper.

"I have to apologize for that, and thank you for playing your part so well. Sango doesn't even remember what the conversation was originally about after your fight with Kagome-sama."

"What?" Inuyasha didn't think he wanted to understand what Miroku was on about, but asked it anyway.

"The fight is partially my fault- I knew that mentioning the new moon would distract everyone from my earlier comments, so I pointed it out intentionally. I personally don't think it makes much of a difference in fighting this demon- you still have the same brain either way, and it's outwitting her that we really need to do-but I knew Kagome-sama at least wouldn't think of it that way, so I said it anyway."

Inuyasha just glared at him, daring him to continue. To his surprise the monk did, though he must have known that pain was imminent. That impressed and surprised Inuyasha enough that he decided to listen to the whole thing before properly pummeling the bozou.

"The truth is, I was very glad to get Sango distracted from the topic at hand in particular- Kagome-sama as well as she probably couldn't keep a secret from her, and Shippo because I know he couldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it." Miroku paused for effect, only to gain an impatient "Get on with it!" from Inuyasha.

"As I was saying earlier, the youkai has targeted a different one of us for every prank- first me, then you, and yesterday Kagome-sama-"

"How the hell was the first prank on you?! Kagome's the one who got hurt and upset over it!" Inuyasha interjected.

"The demon impersonated me specifically- and I was the one who was hated and mistrusted by my own friends! I regret what she said to Kagome-sama in my form, but when compared to what she said to the girl yesterday, the first prank is obviously on me." Miroku huffed, upset at still being mistrusted.

"Fine, fine, but what was your point in the first place monk?" Inuyasha sidestepped admitting his mistake. Because of course he never made mistakes- not where Kagome was concerned at any rate.

"My point is that the demon has attacked almost all of us already, so it seems to me that their's only one victim left-"

"Shippo?"

"No, it seems to me that she hasn't got anything against him- he was the beneficiary of your prank as I remember-" Miroku was cut off by a rather violent look in Inuyasha's eyes, and hastily backpedaled from that particular thought. "No, I think it's someone else,-"

"Kirara?"

Miroku just stared at him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, perplexed by the monk's look.

"Why on earth do you think a demon would prank Kirara- Oh, never mind."

"Who then?"

"Sango you idiot! Sango! Why else would I want to keep her from knowing this? Who else would be worth the youkai's trouble?"

"Oh. Wait- why don't you want Sango to know? Don't you think he can fight for herself a lot better if she knows to be wary?"

"See, that's just the thing- she knows how to fight. She doesn't know how to trick, or lay traps, or specifically how to outwit something like this. If this youkai were the typical one that attacks directly, of course I would tell her- she's as good as me, if not better, at exterminating a demon like that. But this one is so different- I don't think it revealed itself in Sango's form for nothing last night. And I don't think Sango's wariness will do her any good- if anything, she'll just get paranoid and start thinking one of us is the demon in disguise and attack us- she can't identify it the way we can, so how could she know if one of us was being impersonated? Do you see what I mean here?" Miroku looked up expectantly at Inuyasha, to be met by a furrowed golden gaze, radiating suspicion.

"How do I know that you're not the demon in disguise and that I really should be warning Sango right now?"

"Oh, for the love of Buddha…Inuyasha, you could smell if I was the demon!" Miroku said.

"I knew that. I was just testing you." Inuyasha explained lamely. "So basically you think the demon will strike Sango tonight, that we shouldn't tell her 'cause she'll freak, and the only way to beat this creep is to trick it, but you don't have an idea for how yet?" Inuyasha summarized.

"Well…yeah." Miroku was a little taken aback at having his carefully considered conclusions shortened so neatly, almost as if they were obvious to begin with. Not to mention the jibe at the end- he didn't see Inuyasha coming up with any ideas! At least he knew that Inuyasha had understood him though, and that thought quelled his indignant pride.

As soon as Miroku had given his assent, Inuyasha had leapt away again, his intended revenge on Miroku forgotten, intent on finding this stupid demon the old-fashioned way- by sniffing the bastard out. Too bad he couldn't smell anything- he really didn't fancy trying to outwit this creature, subtle tricks never really being his forte. He hoped he caught the scent soon, or that Miroku came up with the idea to catch the thing. This entire incident was starting to get on his nerves- using the broadest interpretation of the word 'starting' of course.

Meanwhile, behind the two boys, Kagome was having a minor fit with an ever-patient (although ever-tiring) Sango playing the role of psychologist; she listened.

As soon as he had relinquished her and gotten out of earshot Kagome dropped back and began telling Sango exactly what she thought of him (the short-tempered arrogant idiotic insensitive jerk), her complaints and insults forming into one never-ending mad hiss fit to make any cobra proud. Hours later Sango was almost wishing Miroku had groped her that morning- she'd at least not be forced to witness the transformation of her dear friend from sweet forgiving Kagome to the vehement viper now at her side, still spitting her poison. It didn't help that they didn't find a trace of the youkai (Suki had cleaned out her den as soon as she'd escaped them the night before, fully aware that the hanyou might sniff it out) despite Miroku's insistence that there had been some of her youki in the same forest the day before. As it got to be late afternoon (about 3) Sango decided enough was enough and dragged Kagome back to the village for a soothing soak in the hot springs. The boys stayed on to continue the search; no one dared tell Inuyasha to stop after that morning's lovely discussion, and Miroku stayed on, ever his loyal friend/hostage.

It was Kagome's persistent hiss (untamed by the comfort and warmth of her bath) that drew Suki to the hot springs a few hours later. She almost entered the clearing before realizing that neither girl was alone. She brooded silently in the bushes, reviewing the many diversions she could pull, none meeting her satisfaction. She was just getting a bit worried that she'd have to wait to pull her prank the next day when providence smiled upon her as Sango took the task into her own unknowing hands.

Sango had had just enough of Kagome's grumbling and, while knowing that exploding on her friend would only make matters worse, realized that she was not going to be able to hear the abuse for much longer. She took a deep breath, and called Kagome's attention from her rant.

"Kagome, you seem tired to me." Ok, not exactly the perfect excuse to get rid of her, but at least it had gotten her attention. Sango inwardly let out a long sigh of relief as the incessant whine paused for a moment.

"I do? But I don't feel tired-"

"No, you definitely seem tired to me. You're probably still getting over whatever sickness you had yesterday,-"

"But I felt fine after an hour or so-"

"-not to mention it's been a very long day." Sango continued along, hurtling headfirst into her explanation, not really sure where she'd end up with it but willing to try anything to get Kagome to stop. Spiteful harpies aren't always such great company as they are reported to be.

"But we left early and we've been relaxing for the past hour-"

"We did start much earlier, so it all balances out. Now to my point-"

"I don't know about this-"

"This soak has been great," Sango ground out through her clenched teeth "but I think what you really need is some shuteye about now."

"Well…If you're so sure…" Kagome said hesitantly.

"I am Kagome-chan. This is for your own good, I'm sure you'll realize that soon enough." Not entirely a lie. Sango was sure she would feel better after some time alone to really think things over.

"Maybe you're right. I'm definitely not feeling myself right now- maybe some rest will do me good." Kagome slowly agreed.

"Of course you will." Sango was quick on the uptake.

"Thanks Sango, I'll be going right now." Kagome smiled a little as she stood up. She wasn't the only one that smiled in that clearing, although only Sango did it inwardly.

It seemed that Suki's plans were not ruined as she'd thought. She rubbed her hands together in glee as she watched the miko leave the clearing and the taiji-ya gratefully slide down lower in the water, closing her eyes with a sigh of relief. This was going to be even easier than she'd thought…And to think she'd been worried that morning. Silly her. These humans would never learn.

The sun had just set when Sango's relaxed reverie was broken by feverish shouts.

"Sango-chan! You have to wake up this instant!"

"Hmm? What is it Kagome-chan, I thought you'd gone to sleep…"Sango was still very groggy and relaxed, not really hearing her, and perfectly capable of falling back to sleep yet again. Kitsune sleeping powder will do that.

"Sango-chan you must wake up! Don't you remember it's the night of the new moon? Inuyasha and the others are in trouble! You have to wake up!"

That woke her up. "What?! What's going on?" Sango spluttered, finally opening her eyes.

"There's no time to explain now; you have to hurry!" Kagome gushed, gesturing wildly.

Sango nodded, getting up, but did not stop questioning her. "Was it the youkai? Did she attack when Inuyasha turned human? Did she disguise herself again?" As she spoke she quickly grabbed her clothes and began to get dressed, not looking away from Kagome's face.

"Yes, as Houshi-sama again but you have to hurry there's not much time!" Kagome reiterated. Sango wondered briefly why she hadn't stayed to help fight, but shrugged it off. It wasn't the moment to be wondering at such things. With that bit of resolve she finished getting dressed, pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, swung the Hiraikotsu over her back, and ran after Kagome, already about ten feet ahead on the trail, too distracted by her own hopes for revenge to notice how uncharacteristically cool part of her felt at that moment. Drafty one might even say…

Miroku was very worried. His eyes darted from side to side feverishly and his mouth opened and closed hesitantly, as if desperate to say something, but unsure of what. He paced back and forth, unconscious of the hanyou getting more and more irritated nearby.

They had just returned from the forest to find Kagome napping in the headman's house, no Sango in sight. As Inuyasha was still sulking from that morning's fight, it had been up to Miroku to wake the girl and find out that she'd not spoken to nor seen Sango for at least an hour. A sense of foreboding came over him as it got steadily later and the taiji-ya still failed to return.

Finally his twitching annoyed Inuyasha enough to convince them all to go to find Sango in the forest, although Kagome was fairly adamant in her belief that she'd simply fallen asleep in the hot spring and would return any minute. (Miroku had decided to keep his theory regarding the youkai's choice of victims to himself, and with Inuyasha not talking she'd never found out). They were just coming to the edge of the forest when Inuyasha stiffened suddenly, stopping in his sweeping pace with a jerk that caught all present's attention. The sun had finally set. Miroku could not dispel the tension now gripping him; the very air seemed to have an ominous feel to it.

Before their very eyes Inuyasha's claws shrank back into nails, his fangs to simple teeth, his pointed ears to flesh-colored shells, his hair from a mass of silver to a sheet of black, his eyes from gold to brown. Inuyasha, for his part, turned away from their scrutiny with a muffled 'keh!' but they were not fooled by his bravado. Even Kagome seemed to catch a bit of the worried vibes coming off of Miroku, her forehead creasing as a thought occurred to her.

"You, you don't think that the youkai has done something to Sango-chan, do you?" she asked hesitantly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Miroku gave her a penetrating look. "Yes, that is exactly what I fear. The youkai, after all, has already managed to trick myself, you, and Inuyasha- she was the next in line, wasn't she?" It was a rhetorical question.

Kagome's eyes bugged in horror, and her hand rose to her mouth to cover her gasp. "Poor Sango-chan! We have to help her!"

He opened his mouth -to say what Kagome didn't know-, but he was cut off as an eerily familiar shape came hurtling into him from the forest, followed by a fierce, if just as oddly familiar war cry…

All faces turned toward the forest where a shape seemed to leap out from the shadows: Sango had returned.

She was panting a little from her run, but that didn't keep her from running strait to Miroku, drawing her katana in one fluid motion, and bringing the blade just across his exposed neck. Miroku was paralyzed, the Hiraikotsu had him pinned to the ground effectively, and all he could do was look up in shock and horror at the woman before him.

"Sango…." Was all he could utter.

"Why did you do it?!" Sango threatened, bringing the blade an inch closer.

"Do what?" He asked, entirely nonplussed, and feeling just a tad uncomfortable with the sleek steel so close.

"Don't mess with me; I know who you are! Why did you do all of this to us? You thought it'd be funny or something?!"

Miroku scrabbled about his memories of the past few days for something he'd done wrong. Scratch that, there was plenty he'd done wrong- he was Miroku after all, naughty was part of his nature- but he could come up with nothing that would have Sango quite so incensed. He decided to play it safe for the moment however. It looked like the others were too shocked by Sango's actions to do anything but watch, so he was on his own.

"I'm sorry?"

"After all that, you're _sorry_? Sorry isn't going to cut it! Tell me why you did all of it!"

"Um, I think you'll have to be a bit more specific-" he offered.

"Why did you impersonate Miroku, tell Kagome you were in love with her, make Inuyasha be Shippo's servant for a day, and then impersonate me and convince Kagome I hated her?! Or is that not specific enough?" She finished sarcastically.

"WHAT?! If I didn't know any better Sango, I'd think you thought I was the youkai!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Oh, give it a rest, I _know_ you are the youkai. So 'fess up already! Why did you do it all?!"

Apparently she wasn't going to be convinced easily. Miroku looked away from her face finally, desperate for help, and found neither Kagome's nor Inuyasha's eyes on himself at all. He angrily tried to figure out what they were staring so fixatedly at- didn't they get the idea that he was in danger of losing more than skin off his throat?!- and then realized slowly. If he hadn't done it so many times himself, he wouldn't have recognized it at all, but it was unmistakable. Weird beyond belief, but unmistakable.

They weren't staring at him, they were staring at Sango- or rather, a particular part of Sango that was shoved quite noticeably into the air at this moment, with the rest of her crouched over him. His brow furrowed. For the love of Buddha, why were they staring at Sango's ass?

"Are you even listening to me?! Answer my question!" Sango broke in, still unaware of the state of her own backside.

"Sango, he's not the youkai." Kagome said quietly, finally breaking her gaze away to look strait at her friend's face (or at least the back of her head; she had yet to turn her gaze away from Miroku).

"What?! You're the one who told me the youkai had attacked! You're the one who told me the youkai was in Houshi-sama's form! Where is the real Houshi-sama by the way?" Sango asked, confused and still ignorant of her condition. Or her clothe's at any rate…

"That is the real Houshi-sama Sango-chan." Kagome responded flatly, glaring at Inuyasha, who had finally looked away guiltily after she'd about elbowed his ribs raw.

"It seems that she must have taken Kagome-sama's form this time. The real Kagome-sama was here with us the entire time." Miroku added with a smile as she grudgingly started to pull back her katana. Even as she did it, his hand started to move upwards from his side (where it had been twitching for half a minute in painful disuse).

"But why would she do that? It doesn't seem on par with any of her other pranks at all." Sango asked innocently, oblivious to the reality of her situation. It was too bad for her that Miroku had just figured it out.

Kagome, still silently admonishing Inuyasha, didn't see his move until it was too late.

"Dammit, you really are that hentai, aren't you-" Sango groaned, before realizing something that was oddly different about this particular time…Miroku seemed to have realized it as well, and (her having removed the Hiraikotsu in a moment of blatant amnesia it seems) pulled her to him to look down over her shoulder- hand still quite firmly in place of course.

"Sango….What happened to your clothes? Did someone cut this hole out just for me?"

His reverie was cut short however. Sango pushed him away fiercely, blushing blood red, and yelled: "Hentai! Of course not! The youkai did this obviously!" She slapped him twice for good measure because he didn't stop smirking even after the first one.

"Are you so sure?" he teased, dancing lightly around her and out of palm's reach, staring pointedly downwards. "I can't imagine why the youkai would do such a thing- she seems to only wish to bring harm upon us and I doubt I've ever been happier-"

He was finally cut off by a blunt blow to the head delivered by the Hiraikotsu. Sango was fuming, and would have continued to beat him senseless if Kagome hadn't spoken up.

"Sango-chan? Are you sure you want to wait any longer to get dressed?"

It was an innocent enough question. It left Sango even more embarrassed than before, realizing that it hadn't just been the monk who'd seen. She'd never live after today…

And with those cheery thoughts she pulled the Hiraikotsu over her back (it was some cover at least) and high-tailed it for their private rooms to get into something normal. Something unaltered. Kagome, being the kindly understanding girl that she was, followed soon after to offer some chocolate as comfort and keep her friend from doing anything too irrational- like commit suicide, as her face indicated she was planning.

Inuyasha was left to bring Miroku back (when he'd regained consciousness) and give Shippo a very awkward and confusing lecture regarding nudity, pranks, and how the two should never be mixed up. Ever. Especially with Kagome. Well, ok, maybe if it was only him around- but there Inuyasha stopped himself as Shippo's remarks took a decidedly perceptive and suggestive turn, and he stuck to just implanting the idea as pure evil worthy of Naraku.

Suki herself planned a counter-lecture to educate Shippo properly- imagine, an inu trying to teach a kitsune about playing tricks, let alone a hanyou! But even the thought of a slightly misled Shippo couldn't dampen her mood. This prank had been difficult yes, but she'd pulled it off on a grand scale, and the monk had performed to perfection. She'd watched enough (not that it took much) to know him to be a pervert and overly-fond of all women and their bodies, not least the taiji-ya- but she'd never imagined quite so entertaining a response. And besides her own personal victory over Sango, she'd also finally finished getting revenge on that terrible group of malcontents and torturers for Shippo! He'd be sure to love her now! She couldn't wait to reveal herself to him! If only she wasn't so tired…

Poor Suki was so exhausted from all her worries and planning and work that she fell asleep right where she had been during the entire exchange- in the crook of the nearest tree, in the shape of a squirrel. It seemed that her long-awaited meeting with Shippo would have to wait for the next day.

Suki wasn't the only one to sleep well that night- Miroku's smile was enough to assume that he'd ended up in heaven. He didn't worry about catching that demon again, as the rest of the group seemed to be doing, lying awake for hours- he was too caught up in certain memories. Besides, at this point, he wasn't thinking the demon was so bad after all. Can't imagine why.

**A/N:** Ok, sucky ending I know, especially considering how long I made all of you (there are some of you right? I might be getting over 600 hits but I've only gotten 12 reviews) wait for this chapter, but I couldn't come up with anything better and this needed to be finished so badly.

**Please review? Please? (begging here)**  
I know I say it every time, and guess what? It's because I mean it. And because I apparently need to say it. Not trying to be mean here, I'm just getting a little desperate…

So yeah. Reviews make the world go round and me update faster and not fudge half the chapter. So please, don't refrain; REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7** Escalating circumstances…

The next day found Miroku a changed man; since the pranks had begun he'd been driven to capture the youkai, to prove his integrity and innocence to his friends once and for all, and to get revenge for the harm done them. But with one last trick, (one that he'd ironically been dreading unlike any other), that youkai had finally won him over. Sure, they'd been upset at first, but what were a few practical jokes beyond harmless fun when all was said and done? His cheery outlook on the situation was not reciprocated however.

"What the hell do you mean 'it's ok she got away'?! And what is this shit about 'harmless fun'!? Have you started on the sake like old Mushin?!"

Inuyasha was incensed. He'd just asked Miroku to lay out that master plan of his to trick the youkai back that they'd discussed the day before; it only made sense to finally try it out, after failing to capture her the other way _again_; he actually was agreeing for once that heading in with no plan in mind besides kicking ass wasn't going to cut it. And his response?

'I don't think that's necessary. It's all harmless fun anyway, why bother to go to so much trouble? It's not like she'll get away again, so it really is not such a terrible thing that she escaped again last night.'

Sango had a similar reaction. "How can you say that Houshi-sama?! After all that creature has done to us, especially to you, and you suddenly don't care if we catch her or not?! What's gotten into you?!"

"Miroku-sama, I agree with the others; you were so set on proving your innocence before, but now…What happened?" Kagome's voice was much gentler, but just as confused.

Only Shippou seemed unsurprised by Miroku's sudden change of heart. "He probably forgot all about the other pranks now and just wants to thank the youkai for what she did to Sango last night-"

This time, instead of being reprimanded by Inuyasha, it was Kagome who cut the kitsune's provocative words off. Seeing Sango wilt under the memory, she couldn't help the urge to protect her dear friend, and so spoke harshly with Shippou, more the way she treated Inuyasha for his rudeness, really. Well, not quite. But it was farther in that direction than poor Shippou could take.

"Shippou-chan! How can you say something like that?! It's very rude of you to bring something like that up, you need to learn to think before you speak! I'm very disappointed in you."

To Shippou the words were worse than any number of indiscriminate blows from Inuyasha. Kagome was always his champion and protector, his flatterer and spoiler; he lived for her praise and adoration; he felt his very spirit break at her last sentence.

Erupting into tears, he wailed: "I'm sorry Kagome! I'm such a baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!" With each word he bonked himself on the head; apparently he felt it needed to be done by someone, and as Inuyasha wasn't as obliging as usual, it would have to be himself.

Grabbing his little fist before he could do more damage, (and feeling absurdly guilty for the effect her words had on him,) Kagome tried her best to stay stern, but not make him feel worse. It was a lesson he needed to learn, so she couldn't be too forgiving about it-but oh was it hard!

"You need to apologize to Sango-chan, not me." Kagome instructed.

"Gomenasai, Sango-chan." Shippou's head was hanging listlessly, his tail limp, his eyes welling with tears, the perfect picture of guilt and apology.

"Don't worry about it, really, I'm fine!" Sango was a bit unnerved by the whole interaction-she hadn't been that embarrassed by his words, honestly, there was no need for such a fuss!

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, sure that the kit would be back to spouting off his mouth again in no time at all. Discipline just washed off of him like so much corruption somehow glided past Kagome, and so many slaps to Miroku. It was their natures to be the way they were, and one admonishment could hardly change that. Hadn't he proved it, time and time again, trying to get the kit to keep his mouth shut himself?

But back to important things, like wringing Miroku's sorry neck for that plan he'd been concocting…

"Not so fast, bouzo!" Inuyasha snapped, catching the monk's robes as he tried to escape the room altogether in the distraction Shippou had offered.

"Yes, where were we again? Oh, you were explaining that master plan of yours to capture this fiendish youkai?" Sango prompted him, quickly focusing on the man now standing before them, robes still caught in Inuyasha's claws.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a master plan…And besides, it's not like we really need it-"

"You're wrong Sango. We were actually trying to figure out what the hell this idiot's been drinking to make him talk like that. Any answers, monk?"

"You know I haven't been drinking anything…You would smell it on me, wouldn't you?" Miroku answered, exasperated.

Inuyasha merely grunted, but did not loosen his hold on the robes.

"Then why have you changed your mind Houshi-sama? Is Shippou-chan correct? Is it really that you would forgive this creature everything it has done for the hentai pleasure it gave you last night?" Sango stared at him, a bit sad, a bit hard, but mostly disappointed.

Miroku couldn't take that disappointment. So out came the truth: "There never was a master plan, ok? I realized that tricking her back was the best, most assured way to succeed, but I never found a clever enough way to do it. I never told Inuyasha I had one, only that we needed one-and I couldn't come up with it. If you all have any suggestions, by all means, share them. But for now it's my belief that we just can't outwit her-she's too good at this. We'll just have to go back to searching for her, and hope she'll trip up in some way."

"So we're back to searching that damn forest that's probably empty while she comes up with some new trick? Is that what you're saying monk? To just give up, let her have her way?" Inuyasha couldn't begin to show his anger-all this crap about tricking her back for nothing! The damn bouzo had sounded like he had an idea yesterday, something that sounded delightfully like revenge-what better vengeance than to trick her back? But no, they 'weren't clever enough,' she was 'too good at this.' Well, _hell_, as if he gave a damn.

"Well, maybe we can do a little of both…"Kagome spoke up, a thoughtful look on her face.

The others stared at her in shock-they'd barely noticed her softer additions to the conversation, almost forgetting that she was there at all. So often at this time in the morning she was still asleep after all.

But she was far from groggy now-she seemed to be more functional and awake than any of them, frankly.

"What do you mean by that, Kagome-chan? How could we do both?" Sango was the first to ask.

"Well…I was just thinking, with the way she tricked me, it was to impersonate Sango while the rest of you were gone looking for her; with Sango-chan it was to impersonate me when she was alone in the hot springs; with Inuyasha she tried to talk to him alone, away from the rest of us too; and with Miroku-sama she got him away from everyone else while impersonating him…Every time, she's taken advantage of the one of us separated from the others…Maybe we could have someone stay behind while the others were gone searching, and they would act as bait for her, and then trap her and keep her busy until the rest got back?"

Kagome looked up hopefully. She wasn't used to being the one to propose plans-Miroku was usually the one who figured out how to defeat the enemy, or maybe Myoga if he was around.

Miroku gaped at her. How could this pure, sweet, _naive_ girl come up with something so deviously effective and simple when he could not? It was unthinkable.

Shippou glowed with pride-that was his Kagome who was cleverer than all the others!

Inuyasha, having similar thoughts to Shippou, allowed a rare compliment to escape him. "Keh. And you thought none of us were smart enough to trick her-Kagome is! More like you weren't, baka bouzou."

Sango, while happy to have some idea laid out that was half-decent, couldn't help but be the voice of reality.

"But Kagome-chan, who will stay behind? The youkai has already tricked all of us-she's not going to do it more than once, will she?"

"That's where you're wrong Sango-chan! She hasn't tricked all of us-the perfect person to stay behind and trick her is also the only one left!" Kagome smiled triumphantly. She couldn't describe the things an approving look or word from Inuyasha did for her self-esteem.

"Who?" Shippou asked, completely nonplussed. They couldn't mean Kirara, could they? But why would the youkai want to trick Kirara?

Catching her meaning, Inuyasha smirked, Miroku smiled, and Sango positively beamed, all turning towards the little kit at once. Kagome turned as well, but she seemed apprehensive for some reason or other.

"Now Shippou-chan, you've heard us talking, you understand how important it is for us to catch this youkai…"

"Whaa?" was all the poor kit could let out, before they pounced.

* * *

Suki yawned and stretched luxuriously in her branch. She'd slept longer than normal, and quickly saw by the sun that it was around noon. She was surprised at herself, but felt no guilt for the uncustomary indulgence; she'd earned it hadn't she? Her pranks were all done, her revenge complete, and all she had to do now was find Shippou and reveal herself, and her love. She felt no worries or nervousness-why should she? She had more than proved her devotion and skills to him with her accomplishments. With no doubts to impede her, she nimbly leapt from the tree and headed to the house, with only Shippou in mind.

* * *

Shippou was distraught. Here he trembled, alone to receive this formidable youkai, no friends to protect him. His very tail shook, his little palms sweaty, his eyes huge with fear. On second thought, he wasn't distraught; he was terrified.

Following Kagome's plan, his companions had all gone off to search for the youkai in vain in the forest, with the idea to head back after midday, assuming the prankster had revealed herself by then. They had left Shippou-alone-to act as bait as well as the trap to keep her from escaping yet again. He had to detain her until the others arrived, and so would have no help for some time yet.

He wasn't sure he could do it-he might have had fun tricking Inuyasha a time or two in the past, but that was nothing to this. This was an opponent whose pranks made his best pale in comparison, a trickster that was beyond his meager skills in every regard. Scratch his earlier thoughts-he was sure he couldn't do it.

His fear only grew…

"I have to be strong!" he kept reminding himself, attempting to inspire the stoicism and bravery of his friends. But it was a lost battle, "I'm only a kid after all!" his inward wail.

Let's face it, he might have been the clever one, the one who always knew what was going on when the others were too stupid to figure it out, but that would hardly help him now. Knowing who loved who, no matter what they might say to the contrary, would not help him now. For once he wished to be as blind as his hanyou role model, if only to gain an ounce of his courage.

So with knees shaking and heart sprinting, Suki found him.

"Shippou-chan?" she queried hopefully.

"W-Who's there?! I warn you, I am very strong!" Shippou stammered, head darting about for the horrific monster he felt sure to have spoken. It took him two glances around to notice Suki, and another to realize it was she who had spoken. He immediately relaxed. It seemed the prankster wasn't there yet.

Suki's eyes filled with pity. To think, they had abused him so much that now he was wary of even a little kitsune like her!

"Don't fret, it is I, Suki, come to your rescue! Your terrible companions can harm you no longer-"

"Whaa?" Shippou stared at her in confusion. What on earth was she talking about? She must be deranged or something…But despite that, she did seem rather innocent, and certainly undeserving of the fate she'd receive at the hands of the horrific prankster youkai who would probably be coming soon. He resolved to make her leave before that could happen.

"Look, you really shouldn't be around here right now. Why don't you leave, and we can talk later, ok?" Shippou attempted to placate her.

"What?" Suki felt a little disappointed. He wanted her to leave? When they first met? He must be confused, that was it. He didn't realize who she was-she'd have to explain it to him.

"Oh, Shippou, how could I leave? You do not know me, but I have watched you for some time now, from afar, and I cannot help but know that I am in l-"

"That's great, but seriously, can you just go? There's a really nasty youkai coming soon and you'd better get out of here before it gets here-"

"Oh, but I know all about that hanyou too! I know his violent disposition and short temper, for I have watched him even as he interacted with you-such pain it was, to stand by and do nothing-but I do not fear him, in fact, I have come to save you from hi-"

"Kora, you need to get out of here, there's only so much time left before she gets here-"

"Oh, so you refer to another of your tormentors? It matters not; I fear none of them, have come to free you from all of the-"

Shippou was hardly listening to her, all his attention set on alert for the arrival of the trickster, with only a tiny portion set aside to get rid of her. But she was taking too long; nervous as he was already, his temper snapped.

"Look, would you just listen to me for a second! My friends are gone, and they appointed me to catch the evil creature that's been playing such horrible pranks on them. The youkai will be here soon, and you had better leave before them or I might not be able to protect you from this oni. Don't you get it? You need to go now!"

Suki just stared at him, trying to understand why her beloved Shippou had just yelled at her. What had she done wrong? She was so confused.

The initial shock brought by his volume slowly wore off. Slowly his words began to sink in. He called his torturers 'friends'-they were his friends? Her triumphs of vengeance, entirely on his behalf, were 'horrible pranks'? And, worst of all, she was-was- 'the evil creature,' the 'oni,' he seemed so apprehensive of meeting? The one he was trying to protect her from?

It was all too much…None of it made any sense…She must have misunderstood somehow, she must have! Her darling Shippou enjoyed having the hanyou his servant, she was sure of it! But just to be sure, she had to ask…

"Shippou…The tai-jiya is your enemy, no?"

"Sango? Not really…" Shippou answered absentmindedly, distracted as he was by the twig he thought he'd heard snap a moment before.

"Then the Houshi is, isn't he?" Suki's voice was more strained.

"Noo…Miroku may be a lecher, but he's not _my_ enemy…" Shippou looked behind him quickly-was that scratching of claws on the wood floor real or his imagination?

"The miko maybe?" Suki whimpered.

"Kagome? Of course not-" Shippou began to pay a bit more attention to the conversation-this girl didn't seriously think Kagome was his enemy, did she? Only such a random and absurd question could have brought his mind out of its terrified state, and into the new one of utter confusion.

"The hanyou! He has to be your tormentor, you were so happy to have him as your servant!"

Suki clung to this, her last hope, both for her work to have not been in vain, and, more importantly, for her feelings for Shippou to not be unrequited.

"Inuyasha? He can be a real jerk sometimes," Suki felt hope bubble up inside of her, "but he's still my friend." Shippou finished firmly, forgetting for the moment all of his fears of the youkai with the thought of his trusted, brave companions.

Suki felt tears fill her eyes. They were…his friends? _I thought, I thought…They treated him so cruelly the first time I saw them together-how could they be his friends? _She couldn't keep silent, needing to test all theories, needing to understand what had gone wrong.

"But…A few nights ago, the first time I saw you-they were chasing you! Yelling at you! Hunting you down! How could they be your friends?!" Suki exclaimed.

"Oh…Um…Hehe…Well, I, I, played a prank on them," Shippou flinched. In light of recent events, the memory was a sore point, although it seemed to him that the others had forgotten. "They wanted revenge."

"What?" Her perfect angel Shippou, a prankster worse than herself? One that would pull his tricks on his very friends, of his own free will? "But, Shippou…Why?"

"Huh? 'Why' what?" Shippou was broken from his absorption of embarrassment in the memory.

"If they were your friends, why would you want to trick them?"

Her eyes were huge, unable to comprehend the reality that Shippou's words implied. Had she been wrong about him from the start? Was the Shippou she loved an illusion?

"Oh…Inuyasha stole a dumpling from me." Shippou blushed. Now that he thought about it, it had been a pretty petty crime. It wasn't like it didn't happen all the time anyway. He'd really overdone it that time, hadn't he?

"He-what? Wait…How did you prank them? And why didn't you just prank Inuyasha?"

She was curious despite herself. She had never met a fellow prankster, living on her own for so long after her parents had died, having taught herself all that she knew of the art. She wondered…Perhaps it was his friends that had overreacted…Maybe the prank wasn't so bad, it had just escalated one step at a time from the stolen dumpling on. She clung to the hope fervently.

"I only meant to prank Inuyasha, it just came out wrong and so the others got tricked too," Shippou rushed to explain-he did feel guilty about it now, especially after all that had happened later…

Suki sighed in relief. It appeared it had been all some silly misunderstanding after all-forgetting the looming consequences of her own pranks, courtesy of her own much greater misunderstanding.

"I, I tricked Inuyasha into thinking Kagome was hurt, leading him to where she and Sango were bathing, and then tricked them into thinking that he'd been peeping… You should have seen Inuyasha's face, it was as red as his haori!" Shippou snickered, forgetting his previous guilt at the image.

"That's…Brilliant! I wish I'd thought of it myself, I hope you weren't too disappointed when all _I_ did to prank Inuyasha was make him your servant for a day-" A moment too late, Suki realized what she'd said, clamping a little hand over her much too big mouth.

"What…did you just say?" Shippou asked, horrified, turning on her, looking at her fully for the first time. "You're not-you can't be-you couldn't be the one-"

Slowly, sadly, she nodded. She could not lie to him, nor could she hide her identity any longer. She could only try to explain herself, before it was too late and he hated her forever. Which she rushed to do, barely intelligible in her need to be understood. How ironic.

"Shippou-it's not as it seems-I didn't know they were your friends, why do you think I've been asking you that? When I saw them hunting you down that night, I thought I saw a group of torturers, and you the poor victim, a fellow kitsune, like myself. You seemed vulnerable, just like I was when I first came to this village. The people here hated me for being youkai, the children, instead of playing with me, threw rocks at me. Tricks were my way of getting back, of surviving and getting revenge. I thought, when I saw you that night…" her eyes turned misty. "I thought you were like me then. So I got back at your tormentors like I'd done with mine-by pranking them. I tricked them worse than I tricked the villagers, well, because, Shippou…" She hesitated. Her careless, assured demeanor of before was a distant memory as doubt filled her.

He glared at her, only one word on his mind. "Why?"

She couldn't bear that look from him. The floodgates opened. "I wanted to prove myself to you! I wanted to save you from them! I wanted you to love me like I love you!"

"Whaa…" Shippou didn't know what to think, what to do. She was the prankster, he had to get revenge on her for what she'd done to his friends, that he knew…But…She was confused, she'd thought she was saving him…She loved him…What was a poor kitsune to do?

"Shippou?" Suki whispered, just daring to hope. He hadn't said he'd forgiven her-but neither had he said he hated her.

"Suki, I," Shippou began.

But was rudely cut off as Suki crumpled before him, unconscious.

"Ha! Took long enough to catch this damn youkai!" Inuyasha gloated.

Shippou stared, mouth gaping. He and Suki had been so wrapped up in their conversation, they hadn't even sensed the return of Shippou's companions, hadn't even heard Inuyasha's approach, hadn't even noticed him as he stood right behind them, fist raised.

He looked up in anger.

"How could you do that Inuyasha! Now she'll hate me forever!"

"What?" Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha asked in unison.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello…Yeah…It's been two months now? Seriously? I guess an apology is at hand. Sorry about this, really, I never meant it to take so long. Guess I let myself get sidetracked too much by other stories…Sorry, again. On the bright side, there's only a chapter or so left, and it'll come out a lot sooner than this one now that I know how I'm going to get to it.

And yes, I know, a fairly blah chapter after such a long wait. But things had to be explained, and they had to be explained here, in this chapter, or they never would be, and that would just make no sense whatsoever. Suki had to find out her mistakes sooner or later!

Hope you liked it, despite that.


End file.
